Memories of Silver
by panthera master
Summary: Souji yang berhasil ngalahin Izanami, kini harus pindah bersekolah di Gekkoukan. bakal gimana jadinya? belum lagi melihat wajah aneh para senpai, sensei, Koromaru ? ,manula, de es be saat mereka melihat senyuman deadlynya Souji. UPDET CHAP 4!
1. Silver Smile

Memories of Silver

persona 3 and persona 4 crossover

Desclaimer: Atlus

setting cerita: setelah Souji berhasil mengalahkan Izanami, ia disuruh orang tuanya pindah ke Gekkoukan High School, dan akan tinggal di Dorm bersama pada tokoh P3

alternate waktunya, Minato dan Minako masih hidup sebagai saudara sepupu. Souji berumur 1 tahun kurang dari para penghuni Dorm, bisa dibilang seumuran Ken sekarang.

cerita dimulai dengan kedatangan Souji ke dorm sebagai penghuni baru setelah Minato dan Minako pindah 4 hari sebelumnya.

ok, minimal sudah mengerti konsep time line cerita ini kan? kalo gitu kita langsung aja ke ceritanya...

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan di Kota Inaba itu, kini Souji harus pergi lagi ke sekolah baru oleh karena orang tuanya yang semakin sibuk saja, sehingga akan menitipkan Souji di sebuah Dormitory. Memang agak sedih harus berpisah dengan teman-teman terdekat, paman, serta saudaranya, tapi Souji tidak manja. Ia siap dengan keadaan baru dan selalu siap mengikuti perintah orang tuanya.

di dalam kereta itu Souji duduk sendiri, sambil sesekali melihat foto yang ia ambil saat terakhir kali ia di Inaba, tepatnya 6 jam yang lalu. Padahal ia baru berpisah dengan teman dan keluarga pamannya itu baru sebentar saja, namun, ia sudah sangat merindukan mereka.

apa semua ini benar-benar telah berakhir? tak ada lagi kasus yang harus dipecahkan, tak ada lagi Yosuke yang melawak dan menempel padanya, tak ada Naoto yang beranalisis dan bercosplay layaknya seorang cowok idaman, tak ada lagi Rise yang teriak-teriak sambil memeluknya mesra, tak ada lagi Yukiko yang memberikannya bekal dahsyat penuh cinta, tak ada lagi Chie dengan senyum ceria dan latihan kung fu-nya, tak ada lagi Kanji yang suka malu-malu kucing ngomong padaku sampai dikira orang aku ini homo...dan tak ada lagi Teddie dengan panggilan sayangnya padaku.

"Iwatodai,Iwatodai, para penumpang yang akan turun , tolong periksa barang-barang anda. Kita telah sampai di Iwatodai. Terimakasih telah menggunakan fasilitas kereta kami, selamat jalan. Sang konduktor memberikan pemberitahuan lewat speaker, jelaslah kereta yang ditumpangi Souji adalah kereta mewah dan modern, tidak seperti kereta indonesia yang padat sesak ditambah bau semerbak dimana-mana.

Souji pun turun dari kereta sambil membawa barang bawaannya. Dilihatnya jam tangannya menunjukan jam 3 sore. Dibukalah notes yang terdapat catatan mengenai alamat Dorm yang akan ia tinggali nanti. setelah melihat alamat yang tercatat disana, ia pun langsung menuju tempat itu.

jalan yang harus ia lewati untuk mencapai Dorm itu cukup jauh, untung saja Souji termasuk manusia yang mempunyai stamina lebih, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah pingsan sebelum ke tempat tujuan. Haus, dan takut terkena dehidrasi, Souji membeli minuman kaleng dari vending maching terdekat. Ia mulai menyanderkan tubuhnya ke kursi taman di depan sebuah toko bunga bernama "Rafflesia". Dilihatnya orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, namun matanya langsung tertuju pada sekelompok orang yang nyentrik.

"Hei minato, ayo kita nonton Banchouman return, kata kawan gue rame banget loh!" kata seorang lelaki bertopi dengan cukup lantang. Orang yang ditanya menjawab dengan pertanyaan juga pada ke-4 kawannya yang lain,"hmm, kalian sendiri mau nonton apa? Banchouman return juga?"

" Jangan..dengarkan...apa...kata..STUPEI! apaan Banchpuman return, cerita tentang cowo macho bertotot yang berkeringat itu mana ada yang rame! yang ada bikin eneg tau! mending kita nonton Nodame Nantarella Finale saja, ending dari serian film ini lagi ditunggu oleh semua teman-temanku disekolah loh." Jawab seorang cewek berbaju pink itu dengan pedas.

"whoa whoa...tunggu sebentar Yukari-chan, apa maksudmu itu? kalau kita nonton Nodame Cantelrindela apa itu, kita yang cowo ga bisa nikmatin dong? itukan cerita mengenai percintaan semua...itu baru bikin eneg! biar kukatakan sekali lagi,Banchouman adalah pilihan terbaik!" sanggah cowok bertopi pembicaraan para orang nyentrik itu, Souji berkata dalam hati, 'sebutan nama apaan itu Stupei?'

sementara kedua muda-mudi tadi bertengkar, orang yang pertama ditanyai kalau ga salah, Minato? ya, cowok yang tergolong agak pendek, 'maaf saya tidak bermaksud menghina' kata Souji dalam hati lagi, ya, intinya cowok yang punya baby face itu kini bertanya ke- 3 teman lainnya,"kalau kalian bagaimana? " . seorang cewek berambut hijau menjawab dengan malu-malu,"mmm, kalau menurutku sebaiknya kita nonton Clash of the Crusader saja, di film itu mengandung berbagai genre, jadi Junpei-kun dan Yukari-chan pum dapat menikmatinya."

"ya, menurutku itu ide yang bagus, film ini mengandung 40 % action, 40% love story, dan 20% misteri." tambah seorang cewek berambut pirang berbando. "Kalau kamu Ken?" tanya Minato. "Aku ikut Fuuka nee-san aja deh." jawab pria yang keliatannya paling muda di kelompok itu. "Ok, kalau behitu kita jadinya nonton Clash of the Crusader aja ya." Minato pun memberi keputusan. "Ya udah deh" jawab cewek pink tadi setelah menonjok perut 'Stupei' yang akhirnya sangat mengigatkan Souji pada pasangan lawak Chie and Yosuke, tanpa sadar ia pun tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

kelompok nyentrik itu pun masuk ke biskop, masih dengan pertengkaran muda-mudi lawak yang mengiringi mereka .Sepertinya sudah cukup waktu bersantai-santainya, Souji mulai berdiri, dan melempar kaleng bekas minum itu tepat masuk ke dalam tong sampah yang berjarak 3 meter darinya, mungkin tembakan jitu itu berkat kepiawaiannya ketika melakukan shoot di eskul bola basket. Sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore, untung saja Souji tidak nyasar. Souji pun mengetuk pintu Dorm, dan masuk .Didalam Dorm itu begitu sepi...'apa gue ga salah masuk bangunan ya?' pikir Souji. "dilihatnya sekeliling, cahaya yang masuk ruangtamu itu agak redup, membuat suasana jadi muram. Tiba - tiba saja, bayangan dari luar membuat ruang tamu itu jadi sedikit gelap. Sesosok anak berpakaian Napi terlihat sedang berlari dari Lounge ke lantai atas sambil tertawa kecil.

Bulu kuduk Souji pun berdiri merinding 'apa gedung ini berhantu?'pikirnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara langkah kaki terdengar dari lantai atas, dan terlihatlah, seorang wanita yang sangat elegant dan ehem, cantik banget menurut Souji, turun dari tangga. Cewek berambut merah ikal itu melihat kepadanya, 'deg!' hati Souji pun berdegup kencang, karna si cewek cantik itu mungkin malah mengiranya sebagai maling yang sembarangan masuk .

"hmm? kamu siapa ya? ada perlu apa kamu kemari?" tanya cewek itu dengan sopan. " Aku Souji Seta, murid baru yang akan bersekolah di Gekkoukan, saya akan tinggal di dorm ini selama 1 tahun kedepan. " Jawab Souji sambnil membungkuk seraya memberi hormat. "ah , benar juga, 3 hari yang lalu ibumu memang menelepon kemari tentang kedatanganmu ...haha, maaf. Selamat datang Souji, perkenalkan namaku Mitsuru Kirijo."Mitsuru menjawab.

'Kirijo katamu? Kirijo group yang itu? wow..' Souji hanya bisa cengo, karna ada orang hebat didepannya. "hmm?" tiba-tiba munculah seorang lelaki berambut putih keabuan dari Wc. Souji pun bertatap muka dengan lelaki itu sebentar, tapi lelaki itu langsung memalingkan muka untuk menghadap Mitsuru, dan bertanya padanya "Siapa dia Mitsuru?"

"ah, perkenalkan..dia adalah murid pindahan yang akan bersekolah di Gekkoukan dan tinggal di Dorm ini, namanya Souji Seta." Mitsuru memperkenalkan.

"...hmm, murid pindahan ya." lelaki itu mulai berpaling dan bersapa muka dengan Souji, "perkenalkan, namaku Sanada Akihiko, aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu, begitu pula dengan Mitsuru. Jadi kalau kau mengalami kesulitan, kau boleh minta bantuan kami." kata Cowok bernama Akihiko itu ramah."ah, ya..senang berkenalan denganmu Sanada senpai, Mitsuru-senpai" jawab Souji dengan senyum menawannya, sehingga Mitsuru, bahkan Akihiko jadi sedikit Blushing. Yah, apaboleh buat, charm Souji udah maksimum tingkat dewa sih, Izanami aja sampe terpikat, apalagi manusia yang kena, ga cowok,cewek, anak kecil segala usia dan gender, manula, bahkan hewan pun akan terpesona oleh charm dahsyat Souji.

"uh..uhem! "dehem Mitsuru, tersadar dari hipnotis menawan Souji yang dahsyat itu. "A..Akihiko, tolong kau antarkan Souji ke kamarnya..." perintah Mitsuru. "...eh?..oh! um, iya...ayo ikuti aku Souji!" jawab Akihiko agak lemot. mereka pun naik ke lantai 2. "nah,ini akan jadi kamarmu, lantai 3 adalah dorm cewek, jadi kalau kau ada perlu sama cewek dorm ini, sebaiknya kau minta izin ke Mitsuru dulu sebelum ke atas, mengerti?" kata Akihiko menerangkan . "Aku mengerti Sanada-senpai" jawab Souji singkat. "hmm, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dari Inaba kan? istirahatlah sebentar, nanti akan kuperkenalkan dorm mates lainnya padamu." saran Akihiko.

"baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak atas semuanya " Souji kembali membungkuk hormat. "ah, kau ga usah formal gitu padaku, biasa ajalah...ok?" kata Akihiko yang memang tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau terlalu formal. "baik, Sanada-san" jawab Souji sembari tanpa sadar memunculkan senyumnya yang deadly itu, Akihiko kembali jadi sedikit blushing.'ada apa dengan gue hari ini? apa gue kena demam ya? ' pikir Akihiko . "Se..selamat istirahat kalau begitu." setelah itu, Akihiko langsung cabut.

clik! Souji mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan langsung ambruk di kasur. 'hhh, gila...ga kusangka bakal secapek ini...urgh, mustinya aku siapin dulu buku pelajaran sebelum sekolah besok, tapi tubuhku ga mau gerak...hhh' keluh Souji dalam hati, 1 menit kemudian, ia pun langsung tidur lelap. tanpa disadari olehnya, sosok ia yang sedang tidur itu sedang diamati oleh seorang anak kecil berbaju napi, yang ia asumsikan adalah hantu penghuni Dorm ini. Souji pun tidur dengan sedikit gemetar kedinginan.

to be continued...

oh, yeah...selesai juga...

sebenarnya nih fic baru uji coba aja sih, kalau yang berminat ngebaca n ngerepiew cukup banyak, cerita ini akan gue kembangin, tapi kalau cuman dikit, aku hapus fic ini dan ganti fic baru...wkwkwk , extrem yaq?

be the we... gimana gaya penceritaan fic ini? beda ama fic-fic sebelumnya yang gue buat kan? maksutnya, bahasanya jadi ga terlalu alay kan? bagus gaya penceritaan kaya gini, ato yang alay bin geje kaya fic "Grimm kitty is mine"?

oh, well...minta repiewnya ya...flame juga ndak apa koq, saya cukup suka ama yang pedes-pedes *digampar pembaca*

see you next time~!


	2. Silver stay cool

Desclaimer: walau Souji milik Atlus, tapi Souji yg punya Charm tingkat dewa itu punya saya! LOL

PERSONA 4 and PERSONA 3 Crossover.

Silver Stay Cool

Kabut menyelimuti, dibawah sinar rembulan yang menerangi. Seseorang berdiri di depan Souji, sambil diselimuti bayangan Hitam besar dibelakangnya . Suara gemerincing rantai terdengar menggema, suara langkah kaki yang bukan manusia semakin mendekat. Hati Souji jadi gemetar, makhluk apakah yang kini sedang mendekatinya selayak kucing ingin menangkap tikus ? Tiba –tiba saja Suara teriakan yang keras, menggema, serta sangat serak terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinga Souji. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sebuah topeng raksasa berwarna putih sedang berteriak keras kepadanya.

Souji tersentak dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya membasahi seprai. 'G...gila...mimpi gue nyeremin amet! Padahal rasanya dari kemaren-kemaren, gue ga pernah nonton film horror deh...' pikir Souji was-was. Baru saja Souji menenangkan diri, kini ia kembali dikagetkan oleh suara dentuman pintu yang dipukul dengan keras. Saking kagetnya, Souji bahkan hampir terlonjat dari kasurnya. "Seta, maaf mengganggu, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang wanita yang memiliki suara tegas, tapi halus bagaikan dewi. "ah, ya, aku sudah bangun...tunggu sebentar!" Jawab Souji tergagap, secepat mungkin ia rapikan kasurnya dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"ah, aku hanya mau memberitahu saja, sebentar lagi para seniormu akan datang. Dan barang pesananmu dari Yasoinaba juga ada di lantai bawah. Apa kau ingin barang itu dibawa kemari sekarang?" Tanya Mitsuru dengan sopan . "ah, baiklah, kalau barang itu , aku akan membawanya kemari sendiri."Jawab Souji tidak kalah sopan.

Tiba-tiba saja, tercium aroma mangga busuk yang terbakar dicampur dengan bau tauco, udang,bahkan bau petai? Memenuhi Dorm. "Hurrgkh" rintih Mitsuru dan Souji sambil menutupi hidung mereka yang terkena serangan biogas mendadak. "ba...bau apa ini? Apa terjadi kebocoran gas?" tanya Souji sambil memincingkan matanya yang mulai berair . "ugh, sepertinya Chairman kami sedang melakukan percobaan biogas berbahaya...h..harus segera dihentikan! Souji,ikut aku!" perintah Mitsuru. Mereka pun lekas berlari kearah sumber bau busuk nan edan itu berada. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati sesosok tubuh yang jatuh terkulai dibawah lantai dapur. Mata Souji terbelalak, sosok tubuh yang terkulai itu seorang wanita imut berambut hijau yang sedang memegang centong. Sedangkan mangkuk besar di sisi tubuhnya , menumpahkan cairan ungu kehijau-hijauan, beserta beberapa lendir dan kaki gurita yang tampaknya masih...menggeliat-liat.

Satu kata yang kini muncul di benak Souji, HOROR. "Fu..Fuuka! apa yang terjadi disini? Apa ada pencuri yang menyerangmu? Atau Chairman bejat itu membuatmu jadi kelinci percobaan!" tanya Mitsuru dengan geram dan panik.

'...berusan kayanya Mitsuru ngomong 'bejat' ya? Apa perasaan gua doang?' pikir Souji dalam hati. Habis menurut sensor matanya, Mitsuru itu seorang wanita yang mengutamakan formalitas, agak aneh bila wanita seperti itu mengeluarkan kata tak senonoh seperti 'bejat'.' mungkin pendengaran gue lagi ga bagus kali ya?' pikir Souji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang bebas ketombe.

'Mi…Mit…Mitsuru…senpai…?' jawab Fuuka gagap sembari berusaha sadar . "apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Mitsuru lagi lebih tenang karena Fuuka belum pergi ke alam sana. "ma…maaf….sepertinya uji coba ma..masa..masakan..ku…ga…gal…" setelah mengucapkan itu , Fuuka kembali pingsan.

"…..?" pikir Souji dan Mitsuru.

"se…sebaiknya kita pindahkan dulu Fuuka ke lounge lantai 2 Souji" perintah Mitsuru. "ah, ya …" Souji pun segera mengangkat tubuh lemas Fuuka secara Bridal Style. Pose Souji yang seperti itu terlihat begitu bersinar bagai prince charming di buku-buku novel atau manga picisan. Tersadar dari keterpanaannya, Mitsuru hanya bias memukul jidatnya saja. 'stop thinking about it Mitsuru! ' piker Mitsuru dalam posisi face palm, menutupi mukanya yang sedikit merona.

"Mitsuru Senpai, sebaiknya Fuuka-san dibaringkan dimana?" Tanya Souji dari lantai 2. Sesegera mungkin Mitsuru menaiki tangga dan menyuruh Souji memakai kamar paling dekat dengan tangga.

Setelah itu Mitsuru datang membawa kipas serta air dingin dengan handuk kecil. Cewek berambut merah itu merawat Fuuka dengan sangat lembut, berbeda sekali dengan sifatnya yang kaku menurut Souji. Merasa ga ada kerjaan, Souji pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada senpai rambut merahnya itu," maaf, Mitsuru Senpai…kalau boleh, aku akan membersihkan dapur."

"eh? Ah…benar kau ingin melakukannya? Boleh saja …aku akan sangat terbantu." Jawab Mitsuru agak terkejut dengan permintaan Souji itu. Yah, Souji kan cowok yang secara fisik, manly banget, mungkin mirip kaya Akihiko, tapi membayangkan Souji yang seperti itu ternyata suka bebersih….rasanya agak janggal juga. Dengan anggukan, Souji pun berlekas mengambil peralatan bebersih yang ada di Dorm itu.

Didapur, Souji sudah siap perang dengan sapu ditangan kanannya dan pengki di tangan kirinya. Tak lupa juga ia memakai masker untuk mencegahnya pingsan secara tidak elit dari bau busuk yang sangat menyengat itu. Souji mulai menyapu dari bumbu-bumbu yang berhamburan dilantai, lalu kearah potongan daging hewan? Yang sepertinya akan dijadikan seafood.

Tapi yang membuatnya hampir berteriak seperti wanita adalah ketika hewan seperti gurita yang terlapisi cairan lendir berwarna ungu kehijauan yang keluar dari panci yang tergeletak di sebelah Fuuka tadi, mulai menggeliat dan nempel di kakinya, tak mau lepas. 'hi..hieeek~! a..apaan nih? Gurita ini masih hidup! G..ga mau lepas lagi!' pikir Souji panik sambil mencoba menyingkirkannya dengan sapu.

Gara-gara sang gurita setengah jadi itu melilitkan dirinya di kaki Souji dengan sangat lekat dan menyebarkan lender-lendir disekeliling kakinya , Otomatis lantai pun menjadi licin.

Terdengarlah bunyi pintu masuk Dorm terbuka. Masuklah seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata, menurut Souji. Dibelakang cowok itu muncul juga seorang cewek manis berambut coklat dengan banyak jepit rambut disisi kiri rambutnya, seorang cewek manis lainnya yang berambut coklat dan berpakaian serba pink, disusul oleh seorang cowok berjenggot kambing yang memakai topi baseball, seorang cewek bule, dan seorang anak cowok yang masih sangat muda.

"…! Siapa kamu!" teriak cewek serba pink, serta pria berjenggot bersamaan. Cewek bule dan cowok muda langsung ambil kuda-kuda siap nyerang, sedangkan cowok dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata dan cewek berjepit rambut banyak tak bereaksi….tapi mereka berdua memperhatikan gerak-gerik Souji dengan seksama. Dibawah tatapan observan serta pandangan curiga orang-orang yang sedang memelototinya itu, Souji mulai keringat dingin juga, canggung harus ngomong apa. Dirinya memang patut dicurigai sih, habis, siapa juga tengah malam begini sedang mengacak-ngacak dapur orang?

"hei! Kutanya siapa kau!~ jawab!" teriak cewek serba pink dengan sangarnya. "eh..ah, umm..a..aku…" jawab Souji tergagap, pusing harus ngomong apa dalam keadaan dicengkram gurita jejadian seperti ini. " ah! dia pasti maling Yuka-tan! grrrr...berani sekali kau, padahal kau masih muda, tapi sudah mulai mencuri! "teriak pria berjenggot marah. "tapi kalau begitu...kenapa tuan pencuri ini memegang peralatan bebersih ditangannya?" tanya cowok pendek dengan kalem, sudah mengurangi kecurigaannya pada cowok didepan mereka itu.

"..." hening sesaat, semua tercengang dengan hasil observasi cowok pendek a.k.a Minato yang magnificent itu, bahkan otak robot yang canggih seperti Aigis pun ditaklukannya. "memang benar dia tak tampak seperti pencuri, tapi untuk apa dia mengacak-acak dapur kita ?" tanya Aigis membuktikan otak robotnya tidak kalah dengan Minato.

"vandalism! dia kesini cuman buat kesenangan dia untuk menghancurkan barang -barang kita!" jawab cewek serba pink yang dipabggil Yuka-tan itu dengan mantap. "bu..bukan begitu, kalian salah paham.." Souji menjawab dengan gagap. "halah, ngaku aja lo! semua ayo kita serang dia! serbuu~!" teriak pria berjenggot langsung menyerbu kearah Souji. "hei, tunggu dulu Jun..!" teriak cowok pendek dan cewek berjepit rambut secara bersamaan.

Souji yang tersentak dengan pria berjenggot yang nge-charge ke arah dia mundur dengan cepat, berpegangan pada sapu dan pengkinya agar tidak tergelincir lantai yang licin karna lendir sang gurita yang masih demen nenclok dikakinya. dengan full speed, si pria jenggot mnyerbu, ia mengangkat tangannya hendak menangkap Souji, tapi karna ketidak-hati-hatiannya akan situasi, ia tergelincir, dan secara tak sengaja , dia meng-head butt Souji kita tercinta langsung diperut!

"huagh~!" teriak Souji kesakitan, mereka berdua pun jatuh bersamaan , si Pria jenggot jatuh dengan muka mencium bumi dulu, sedang Souji terjatuh dengan bokong terlebih dahulu,flat diatas lantai.

keadaan mendadak jadi hening beberapa Saat, sebelum Mitsuru turun dari tangga memanngil-manggil Souji "hei, Souji, kau sudah selesai membersihkan da...pur..?...a..ada apa ini?" tanya Mitsuru salting melihat keadaan 2 cowok tergeletak dilantai dengan elit.

"eh? dia kenalan Mitsuru Senpai?" tanya Yuka-tan bersalting juga. "em, sebenarnya dia ini dorm mates kalian baru, tadinya ia akan kukenalkan dengan kalian setelah kalian pulang, tapi ada sedikit kecelakaan...yang terjadi didapur." jawab Mitsuru agak kaku.

"kecelakaan didapur? oh, pantas, itu sebabnya ia memegang peralatan bebersih ya?" tanya cowok pendek mengconfirm lagi hasil observasinya. "um, guys...sebaiknya kita tolong Junpei dan dorm mates baru kita deh.." kata cewek berjepit rambut. "eh, ah iya...Yukari,Aigis, dan aku akan membersihkan dapur, minato dan ken, tolong angkat mereka berdua ke sofa ya ?" perintah cewek berjepit kepada kawan-kawannya dengan halus dan efisien. dengan sesegera mungkin cowok pendek dan anak bernama Ken membopong kedua tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke sofa.

" hmm, aku akan mengambil kompres kalau begitu" sela Mitsuru bertindak gesit membantu. "ah, omong-omong, Fuuka ada di mana senpai? daritadi aku tak melihatnya, padahal dia pulang lebih dulu dari kami" tanya anak bernama Ken. "ah...itu..."jawab Mitsuru tidak mantap, bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya."em, sepertinya eksperimen Fuuka dengan makanannya kurang berhasil, sehingga...euhm, yah beginilah " terang Mitsuru sambil menunjuk kekacauan didapur. "tapi, Fuuka mau buat apa sih? koq, samapi ada cairan berlendir begini?" kata cewek serba pink. "hmmm, hrgggkh..."cewek berjepit rambut membersihkan lantai sambil membungkus hidung dan mulutnya dengan Scarf, seperti _Kakashi_ begitu. "hmm? aku mendeteksi makhluk hidup yang aneh ada diruangan ini." kata cewek blonde sambil melirik-lirik ke arah seluruh penjuru ruangan." ? apa maksudmu Aigis? jangan menakuti aku seperit itu ah...!" kata cewek serba pink panik.

"..." cowok pendek hanya memerhatikan Souji dengan datar, terutama kakinya. mengapa? apa kalian sudah lupa? ada seekor Gurita jejadian yang masih melekat mesra dikaki Souji." Aigis, apa ini maksudmu?' tanya cowok pendek pada cewek bernama Aigis sambil menunjuk kearah kaki Souji. "kyaaa~! a..apa itu?" teriak cewek seba pink, dan cewek berjepit rambut sambil berpelukan. "sha...shadow! " teriak Mitsuru histeris sambil mengambil antena tv untuk menjadi pedang rapier. "menurutku ini...adalah gurita" jawab cowok pendek sambil sweatdrop. "ya, setelah pengidentifikasian lebih lanjut, hewan yang sedang menempel dikaki Dorm Mates baru kita memang gurita, yang sedang bertahan hidup karna Trauma gagal dimasak. aku akan bicara dengannya" jawab Aigis dengan datar. pembicaraan antara Aegis dan gurita benar-benar seperti pembicaraan alien. namun setelah beberapa lama berlalu sang gurita mau melepaskan tubuhnya dari Souji, dengan Syarat sang gurita akan diurus di sebuah akuarium. dengan kekuasaan Mitsuru Kirijo, apapun bisa terjadi. dan wualah~! belum beberapa menit sebelum sang cewek berambut merah itu menelepon, sebuah akuarium lengkap dengan peralatan dan hiasannya tiba. sang Gurita yang telah dibersihkan pun masuk ke akuarium dengan gembira. ah, dan satu info lagi, akuarium yang dipesan Miitsuru itu seperti akuarium untuk ikan piranha di Seaworld.

"kemampuanmu berkomunikasi dengan binatang memang luar biasa Aigis." puji Mitsuru. "terimakasih, Mitsuru-san" jawab Aigis tetap datar.

"hhh, benar-benar deh, kukira aku hampir terkena serangan jantung" kata cewek serba pink . "ahahaha, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, gurita ini lucu juga ya?" terus cewek berjepit rambut. "eeh, serius loe? " jawab cewek serba pink sambil sweatdrop dan mengeluarkan ekspresi muka yang jijik pda makhluk di akuarium.

"lapor Mitsuru-san, dapur sudah bersih" lapor Aigis tetap datar, seperti biasanya.

belum juga sehari, tapi Souji sudah mengalami kejadian seperti ini, bener-bener deh, pasti ini kutukan Izanami yang ingin hidupnya selalu menderita. dialam bawah sadarnya, Souji berlari secepat-cepatnya,karna sang Izanami dengan final Formnya tengah mengejar-ngejar Souji, dan gimana ga Horror, ada Adachi yang sedang menunggangi Izanami diatas sana sambil ketawa-ketawa psycho meneriaki nama Souji bagai orang gila yang ga mau ditinggal pacar.

"...!" *gasp* tersentak, Souji pun tersadar dari mimpi buruknya. dilihat sekelilingnya, banyak wajah yang tak dikenal. mengingat lagi flash back kejadian barusan , bukan saat di mimpi buruk namun saat ia terpeleset dan pingsan, Souji hanya bisa menunduk malu. "ah, rupanya kau sudah siuman Souji, apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang terbentur?" tanya Mitsuru dengan gently sambil siap-siap meemegang perban ditangannya. "ah, semua baik-baik saja Mitsuru-san" jawab Souji malu-malu. "haha, Sory ya Sou-chan, temen kami yang satu itu agak kurang bisa memerhatikan Situasi, selalu maju duluan kaya banteng..." kata cewek berjepit riang sambil menunjuk kearah pria jenggot yang masih ada di dunia lain.

te...terlalu deket! muka cewek ini terlalu deket! pikir Souji panik karna emang muka mereka cuman beberapa centimeter saja, secara reflex, Souji sedikit memundurkan mukanya."begitukah? tidak apa-apa koq...ummm.." jawab Souji sambil sweatdrop karna ga tau siapa nama cewek ini.

sang cewek hanya bisa tertawa renyah, emang dia itu tipe cewek easygoing, tapi kadang orang sering salah kira kalau gerak-geriknya lebih mengarah ke 'mau pdkt'. "benar juga, kita belum pada kenalan ama dorm mates baru kita ini ya?"kata cewek itu sambil tersenyum-senyum, dan wow, latar bunga matahari menyinari di belakangnya...atau itu hanya ilusi Souji saja? karna kepalanya terbenturkah? atau memang karna pheromon cewek ini? Souji takkan pernah tau.

"kalau begitu akan kuperkenalkan" kata Mitsuru sambil tersenyum dengan ke-awkward-an Souji. "wanita didepanmu itu Minako Arisato, dia senpaimu di Gekkoukan, dia adiknya Minato Arisato, pria berambut biru tua yang ada disebelah kananmu." terang Mitsuru. "heeey~! Sou-chan, senang berkenalan denganmu! kalau kamu ada masalah apa-apa, jangan segan-segan bilang padaku atau kakakku ya?" jawab Minako dengan riang dengan pose _Masaomi Kida_ lagi berpose victory. "hmm,senang berkenalan denganmu" Minato ikut meneruskan perkataan adiknya dengan bulat, padat ,berisi, benar-benar tipe cool yang tiada tara. kakak-adik ini...bener-bener bertolak belakang ya? Minato-san bagai musim dingin, sedang Minako-san bagai Musim semi..hmmm' pikir Souji .

"nah, pria yang sedang pingsan di sofa itu adalah Junpei Iori, dia juga senpaimu, kalau wanita yang memakai baju pink itu adalah Yukari Takeba, lalu wanita yang memakai bando dan seperti orang luar negri itu adalah Aegis" terus Mitsuru menerangkan. "ehehe, mmm, maaf ya Souji, menganggapmu sebagai maling, ah, dan karna kebodohan Stupei ini gue bener-bener minta maaf ya?" jawab Yukari sambil memberi pose minta maaf . "salam kenal Souji-san, " jawab Aigis singkat, dengan nada yang sangat datar. "nah, yang anak yang ada disebelah kirimu itu adalah Ken Amada" terang Mitsuru lagi. "um..sa..salam kenal Souji-san" jawab Ken malu-malu.

"ah, ya..senang berkenalan dengan kalain semua, aku Dorm mates baru kalian, Seta Souji, untuk satu tahun kedepan, mohon bantuannya" jawab Souji sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"ah, um...bagaimana dengan dapurnya?" tanya Souji. "sudah kami bersihkan koq, tenang saja Sou-chan" jawab Minako riang. ' Sou...chan?' batin Souji bingung dengan nama panggilan itu. "nnh, ah, maaf atas semua kerepotannya, a..aku benar-benar minta maaf" kata Fuuka dengan muka menghadap tanah, baru saja turun dari tangga.

"ah, tidak apa-apa koq, Fuuka, bukan masalah besar" sela Yukari tanggap. "yep, jangan down gitu dong, aku menantikan masakanmu yang baru, Fuuka, tapi lain kali lebih baik kau ajak-ajak aku kalau mau uji coba resep baru ok?" kata Minako menyemangati.

"mm, terimaksih semuanya..." jawab Fuuka masih dengan malu-malu. "hmmm? kenapa ada akuarium disini?" tanya Fuuka, ah, thats you mention it, Souji juga bingung, kenapa ada akuarium. " ah, itu tadi, ada gurita yang kau gagal masak, melekat di kaki Souchan dan ga mau melepaskannya, jadi Aigis berhasil membujuknya untuk hidup di akuarium saja" terang Minako. "e..eh? gurita yang gagal kumasak..? berarti...ia masih hidup di panci saat kupanaskan! ah, gurita-san...ma..maafkan aku!" pinta Fuuka merasa bersalah. Sang gurita yang masih trauma, melihat Fuuka begitu dekat dengan akuarium, menyumput dibalik gua buatan di akuarium.

'oh, gurita jejadian itu..?' pikir Souji dalam hati. tapi tunggu dulu. "bagaimana caranya Aigis bisa membujuk gurita itu?" tanya Souji bingung.

ctar! suara petir menggelegar memenuhi suasana ruangan. sepertinya mereka baru sadar bahwa tak ada manusia yang bisa berbicara dengan hewan, kecuali Csesar Millan dari the Dog Whisperer.

"itu adalah bakatn Aegis sejak lahir, Souji, memang aneh, tapi ini nyata" jawab Minato seadanya. "oooh, begitu." jawab Souji kagum. semua orang yang ada diruangan keculai Souji dan Junpei yanbg masih ada di dunia sana, menghela nafas ada Minato yang cepat tanggap pada situasi apapun.

"ah, kalau begitu Mitsuru san aku akan membawa barang-barangku kekamar." kata Souji. "baiklah, Minato, bisa kau bantu dia?" perintah Mitsuru halus. Minato hanya mengangguk dan langsung mengangkat beberapa kotak barang Souji. "ah, maaf merepotkan Minato-senpai" Kata Souji segan, entah kenapa aura cowok didepannya ini membuatnya begitu.

sesampainya dikamar Souji, "Souji, ini mau kau taruh dimana?" tanya Minato didepan pintu. "ah, taruh saja di meja belajar Senpai" jawab Souji, sibuk menaruh barang bawaannya.

suasana pun jadi hening.

"uh, um..senpai..?" tanya Souji ragu-ragu, memecahkan keheningan. "hm? ada apa Sou?" jawab Minato. "kalau aku boleh tanya...apakah Dorm ini berhantu? a...atau bekas penjara?" tanya Souji lagi. "eh? enggak koq, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? memang kau melihat penampakan?" jawab Minato agak was-was. 'apakah Souji melihat 'dia'? kalau memang benar begitu, maka anak ini...' pikir Minato tak selesai karna langsung disela dengan jawaban Souji. "ah, bukan begitu, kupikir bangunan ini berhantu, melihat kondisinya yang sudah sangat tua, lembab dan uh...kurang...sinar matahari..hahaha" jawab Souji awkard.

'atau mungkin Souji ini adalah maniak duania Supernatural kali yah?' pikir Minato meneruskan. "kalaubegitu aku akan kekamarku, kalau ada apa -apa kau bisa menemuiku dikamar paling ujung." kata Minato dengan tenang. "ah, ya, terimakasih banyak senpai!" Jawab Souji antusias, dan jangan lupa, dengan memberikan trademarknya yang tiada tara, Senyuman Deadly Souji. Muka Stoic Minato langsung tercegat kaget, melihat Senyuman deadly Souji yang begitu memukau, menyebarkan pheromon tak dikenal kemana-mana. Muka Minato pun jadi sedikit Blushing,mata kirinya ber-twitch-twich , atau berkedip-kedip setengah melihat fenomena spektakuler didepannya itu.

"..." minato terdiam

"...?" Souji terdiam, masih dengan senyuman deadlynya.

"ah, um...kalau begitu a..aku kekamar dulu, Souji." jawab Minato tergagap, sembari cepat-cepat menghalau mukanya yang lagi blushing itu kearah belakang, malu.

"ah, iya...selamat malam senpai.." jawab Souji agak ragu. kenapa reaksi para senpainya rata-rata begini ya? Souji benar-benar bingung. yah, apaboleh buat, dia memang tak sadar diri dengan senyum deadlynya yang membawa maut, yang dapat mejerat siapa saja, Baik manula,balita, anak-anak, hewan, cowok,cewek, bahkan banci kayak Kanji Tatsumi agar jatuh cinta padanya.

setelah pintu kamar Souji tertutup, dan minato sampai dikamarnya, Minato melihat wajahnya yang selalu cool, kini jadi seperti tomat rebus, didepan kaca kamarnya.

"anak baru bernama Souji itu...tak bisa dianggap remeh" kata Minato perlahan mewaspadai skill Souji yang sangat berbahaya itu.

to be continued...

fiuh, selesai juga. untuk prolog yang tergolong sedikit, kini chap 1 dibuat jadi lebih panjang.

semoga cerita di chap ini berkenan dihati para pembaca sekalian. daan~kalau anda-anda sekalian punya ide menarik untuk fic ini, tolong review ya~? review anda sangat membantu saya agar tetap bersemangat menulis fanfic yang geje ini.

sekali lagi, thanks bagi yang udah baca dan yang udah nge-review. gue minta dukungannya. see you next time.


	3. Silver on Horror Blind Date

Silver on Horror Blind Date

Desclaimer: taulah Persona 4 punya sapa ==;a (tapi Souji dengan Charm tingkat dewa + deadly smile itu punya gueh! mekso)

Persona 3 & 4 Crossover.

Woooi, apa kabar semua? Udah pada nonton persona 4 the animation belom? Bagi yang belom, sangat direkomendasikan loh! Beneran kocak abis deh, terutama pas bagian nyelametin Kanji!Author ngakak abis-abisan. (wah, promosi).

Ok, kita lanjutin cerita geje gue. Slamat membaca~!

~pembatas cerita~

Bunyi jam weker membangunkan Souji dari mimpi Indahnya. Dengan perlahan Souji membuka matanya, meraih jam weker dan mematikannya, lalu segera bangun dan cuci muka serta gosok gigi. Nah, sekarang tinggal mandi…..

Hmmm, lah? Gue baru sadar disini ga ada kamar mandi. Dimana tempat mandinya? Souji sweatdrop. Yak benar Saudara-saudara, Dorm ini kamarnya hanya menyediakan sebuah set computer,meja belajar,calendar,tempat tidur, wastafel dan cermin, dan sebuah TV.

WC untuk pria dan wanita ada di Lounge dan lantai 4 saja. Berarti gue mandi harus make WC umum di Lounge? Ya sudahlah, Souji memang termasuk orang yang cuek, ia langsung mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandinya, lalu segera bergegas ke WC cowok di Lounge lantai 1. Sepi, itu yang dirasakan Souji ketika melewati kamar para Senpai dan juga Ken. Belom pada bangun kali ya? Yah, kebiasaan di desa bangun pagi sih, beda banget ama orang kota, kata Souji dalam hati karena belom lama ini idup di desa.

Ketika pintu wc dibuka, kebulan asap hangat menyapa muka Souji. Sambil sedikit sweating, ia secara perlahan masuk ke salah satu ruang WC yang kosong, 1 ruang lainnya sepertinya sedang dipakai. 'aku koreksi pendapatku tadi soal orang kota, ada juga orang yang bangun lebih pagi dari aku. Oke, kita skip bagian strippingnya, Souji langsung mandi. Ruang WC disebelahnya yang terpakai diperhatikannya. Siapa yang bangun lebih pagi darinya? Souji salut. Terdengar suara MP3 kecil yang diputar ga pake earphone, walau suaranya kecil , namun masih bisa terdengar jelas. Lagu yang sedang diputar ini….kalau ga salah namanya Burn My Dread ya? Yosuke pernah memperdengarkannya dulu . ok, sekarang kita focus ke mandi, di ruang wc yang cukup besar menurut Souji, dan emang lebih besar daripada WC di Doujima residence, ada sebuah jamban model duduk dengan flusher di sampingnya, lalu ada sebuah space yang cukup lebar diamana ada tirai serta shower untuk mandi. Ini wc emang lengkap abis, ah jangan lupa shower di wc ini juga menyediakan air hangat.

Souji menghembuskan nafas lega, enak banget harus mandi pagi dengan air hangat. Souji pun mulain menggumamkan lagu persuing my true self, sambil menggosok rambut gaya kepala batok yang kini sedang nge-trend gara-gara artis ternama Light Yagami dari film Death Note. ah, aku lupa bilang, Shampoo yang digunakan Souji itu adalah Shampo anak-anak yang sering ia pakai di Doujima Residence. bilang saja kamar mandi di Doujima Ressidence itu memang didominasi oleh peralatan mandi serta sabun milik Nanako, kalau Doujimasih sabun apapun akan dipakai asal wangi dan bersih, sama persis seperti Souji. dan sebagai catatan, Souji cukup suka menggunakan Shampoo anak-anak karna wanginya yang lembut.

ok, dengungan lagu yang dinyanyikan Souji itu menarik perhatian orang yang sedang memakai wc disebelahnya. Minato memperkecil Mp3-nya dan mulai mendengarkan dengungan lagu Persuing My True Self milik Souji itu. hmmm? lagu ini...kalau ga salah Persuing My True Self ya? boleh juga selera musik orang di wc sebelahku ini. siapa ya? mana bangun pagi sama sepertiku, apa Akihiko senpai?, mungkin saja sih, tapi aku ga pernah dengar dia bisa nyanyi, kalau Junpei?, jangankan nyanyi merdu, bangun aja susahnya kaya mayat. nah, Kalau Ken? anak kecil ada yang bangun pagi ya? biasanya bukan dibangunin orang gede kaya Fuuka atau Yukari? atau...ah! Si Dorm mates baru Souji Seta! ya, pasti dia. Minato begitu yakin itu Souji, karna selama ia tinggal di Dorm ini, belum pernah para cowok di Dormnya suka bangun pagi atau seorang penggila musik kaya tersenyum, senang ada calon penggila music yang ia bisa ajak hang out nanti.

Minato pun meninggalkan WC dan langsung menuju kamarnya, dia memang bangun lebih dari dulu, jadi masih ada banyak waktu untuk mereview lagi pelajaran yang ia sudah pelajari, bener-bener tipe orang rajin belajar. Ia segera mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, mengambil buku pelajaran Sejarah dan langsung membacanya dengan serius . Handuk yang dipakai untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya tergantung dileher.

sedang Souji, ia baru saja sadar bahwa suara pintu WC sebelah telah dibuka. 6 menit setelahnya Souji pun keluar, lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang ia bawa tadi. Setelah keluar dari WC, ia pun menuju kamarnya. saat melewati lorong ia melihat pintu paling ujung yang tidak tertutup, sepertinya yang tadi mandi duluan sebelum Souji adalah menyiapkan buku pelajarannya, Souji melihat ke arah jam weker, sudah pukul 5 pagi rupanya. hmm, mumpung masih ada waktu banyak sebelum jam 7, Souji pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan masak sarapan, bagi semua penghuni Dorm.

ok, mau masak ap ya? breakfast yang sedikit berat, atau yang ringan saja? kalau sereal sih, sepertinya kurang mengenyangkan, kalo sandwich? bahannya ad ga ya? dan pas Souji mencari-cari bahan buat biki Sandwich, ia nemuin bahan lain buat bikin chicken soup. hmm, mending bikin sandwich atau chicken soup ya? pikir Souji layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga. mending bikin sandwich aja deh, abis kayanya lebih praktis dan ga makan waktu. ok, Souji segera membuat Sanwich isi ham, telur pake keju leleh, ada yang make mayones, tomat, daun selada dan lain-lain, lalu memanggang rotinya di frying pan,tentu saja cowok yang bisa dibilang udah master cook ini dapat membuat bau makanan yang dibuatnya sangat menggugah selera.

seakan semua Dorm telah mencium wangi yang sangat harum dan bikin ngiler, semua penghuni pun keluar ruangan terburu -buru menuju dapur.

"bau ini...jangan-jangan Shinji sudah kembali!" seru Akihiko riang, "hmm, mungkinkah Shinjiro? memang bau masakan ini mirip sekali dengan masakan buatannya, tapi, dia tak mungkin ke Dorm ini Aki..." desah Mitsuru, seakan baru mengingat hal yang buruk.

di dapur, Souji sedang memasak, dapat dilihat dengan apron pink bergambar ayam kecil yang dikenakannya. tangan Souji dengan lihai dan gemulai memotong dan mengiris bahan-bahan Sandwich yang telah selesai ditaruhnya diatas piring yang sudah dihiasi oleh daun selada dan tomat cherry. Para Dorm mates pun pada turun dari tangga lantai 2. "woow, bau sedap apa ini~ mau dooong~!" seru Junpei sambil ngiler. "loh? Souji? kau lagi masak toh? " tanya Yukari terkejut. "a..aku baru tau kalau Souji-kun bisa memasak, h...hebatnya, baunya saja sedap begini" kata Fukka sambil terpana dengan calon guru masaknya nanti.

"kyaaa~Souji-chaaaan~ mau dooong~!" seru Minako sambil loncat dari tangga ke dapur, tepat dibelakang Souji dan langsung nyolong Sandwich yang udah jadi. cewek ini bener-bener deh, kakinya kuat banget sih? koq bisa loncat dari lantai 2 tanpa rasa kesakitan dan kesemutan? "hei, senpai, jangan maen colong begitu dong, kaya kucing garong aja...duduklah di meja makan senpai -senpai semua, nanti akan kusajikan di meja ." Jawab Souji semakin mirip dengan ibu rumah tangga saja.

semua penghuni Dorm pun mulai duduk di meja makan, menunggu sarapan buatan Souji . "Aku baru tau tahu bahwa kau bisa memasak Souji, kunantikan rasa masakanmu itu." ujar Mitsuru sambil tersenyum. " buatin yang banyak buat gue ya! gue ga akan cukup 1 piring, musti 3 piring!"seru Junpei dengan semangat 45.

'buset dah nie orang, klo makan 3 piring di pagi buta gini sih, bukan sarapan, tapi lebih kaya makan siang dong!' pikir Souji sewot sendiri, bingung dengan gaya makan Stupei yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

"ah, ada jus jeruk ga? bikinin 2 gelas buat gue sekalian yak!" seru Junpei lagi ga tau malu, bagai mesan di restoran saja."Malu dikit dong Stupei! udah dibuatin juga udah bagus tau, kau mah dikasih hati malah minta jantung!" Ujar Yukari lebih sewot dari kata hati Souji. "aduh, ampun, neng, ini kan sekali-kali aja, ga papa dong abang minta porsi lebih? dari pada loe, neng Yukari, sok makan dikit , bilang lagi DIET, Padahal sebenernya masih mau nambah, keliatan dari iler loe tuh!" jawab Junpei ikutan sewot. "apa kata loe Stupei! kurang ajar!" teriak Yukari marah, tamparan elegant pun dengan sukses mengenai pipi Junpei yang berjambang. "kyaah~! kekerasan rumah tangga~! tolong~!" teriak junpai lebay 'ngebanci ala shadow Kanji' sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Ken. "jangan bisanya cuman nyumput dibelakang anak kecil dong! dasar Stupei!" teriak Yukari tambah naik pitam.

"sudah-sudah, senpai jangan pada bertengkar dong, nih makanannya dah jadi", kata Souji melerai dengan gaya ibu rumah tangga .Benarlah, ketika sarapan berupa Sandwich itu ditaruh dimeja, suasana langsung hening, semua mata memandang ke piring masing-masing, siap untuk menyantap. bahkan mulai ada beberapa dari meraka yang meneteskan air liur.

"se...serbuu~!" Serua Junpei langsung melahap bagainnya dengan hanya bisa geleng kapala, tapi kemudian ia mulai makan . "uwa~ini enak banget! " seru Yukari sambil berwajah dreamy. "e..enak sekali, Souji, kau pintar memasak ya!" seru Fuuka terpana pada calon guru masak barunya nanti. "ini uenak banget Sou-chan~! nambah dong~!" seru Minako sduah ngabisin piring pertamanya, pengen piring kedua. " a..a..ah iya ini" jawab Souji rada ragu, habis,dengan tubuh ramping dan bagaikan violin italy itu, Minako ternyata kuat makan . Saudaranya, Minato sendiri sudah nambah 3 piring secara diam-diam. Akihiko sih, makan dengan lahap karna porsinya memang disengajakan besar.

"tres bien~! masakanmu ini bisa disebut masakan dari chef kelas satu Souji! ah, sebaiknya aku pergi kesekolah sekarang, masih ada tugas OSIS yang masih belum diselesaikan. " kata Mitsuru dan pergilah ia. "ini bener-bener enak Souji, nanti makan malam kau yang buatkan ya!" Kata Akihiko bertampang puas. Minato mengangguk pelan dalam diam. "ah, kalau boleh aku akan buatkan dengan senang hati. dan...terimakasih atas pujiannya." Kata Souji sambil tanpa sadar mengeluarkan jurus mautnya. dan, hal ini sukses membuat para Dorm matesnya pada tertohok makanan,dan kerna sirkuit pendek mendadak. Akihiko jadi Blushing dan ber-fidget-fidget ria dikursi, seperti orang lagi ambeyen ajah. Minato terbengong, Sandwich yang setengah masuk mulutnya tergantung diudara, pipinya blushing. Ken jadi membayangkan senyum Souji bagaikan senyum malaikat yang berbaju putih dewi Izanami, ia jadi mulai blushing.

Sungguh berdosa Souji, menodai pikiran polos ken dengan bayangan yang tidak-tidak. Aegis yang memang robot, tetap bermuka Stoic, cuman sedikit semburat merah di pipinyalah yang menandakan ia sedikit terpesona akan deadly smilenya . Kalau Junpei sih, jangan ditanya lagi, ia langsung kena Nosbleed dan sekarat ditempat. Sedang yang cewek pada Blushing kaya tomat rebus, merah buanged dah! Minako sendiri, langsung memeluk Souji dan berteriak,"kyaaa~Souji-chan ,kau lucu banget! jadi gemes~!". ok, tindakkan ini membuat Souji salah tingkah.

"sudah jam segini , lebih baik kita berangkat ke sekolah.."Kata Minato sambil melihat jam. "Wah, benar juga! gawat, aku ada jadwal latihan pagi nih! ayo cepat semua~!" seru Yukari mulai panik. semua pun lekas bergegas, Junpei yang sedang pergi ke alam lain pun terpaksa diseret Akihiko dan Minato. Souji sendiri membersihkan piring kotor, dan segera menyusul para senpainya.

para senpai didepannya berbincang-bincang dengan ceria. Souji yang hanya sendiri dibelakang, merasa sedikit kesepian, terbayang dirinya dan teman-temannya di kota Inaba dulu. Souji pun mengeluarkan nafas panjang, dan hal ini terlihat oleh Minako,cewek saudara dari Minato itu menghampirinya. "Ada apa Sou-chan? koq, kau mendesah gitu? kaya cewek ditinggal pacar saja" kata Minako seenak jidat. ok, perkataan Minako ini membuat Souji bengong dan kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga ia terantuk batu dan terjatuh. Namun sebelum mukanya yang ganteng bagai artis korea itu jatuh mencium tanah, ada 2 pasang lengan kekar yang menyanggahnya hingga tak jatuh. Saat Souji mendongak keatas, ternyata Minato dan Minako lah yang telah menolongnya, gimana cara Minato yang tadinya jauh di depan kini sudah tiba dibelakang, masih misteri bagi Souji. 'wew, 2 saudara ini sama -sama kekar ya...' kata hati Souji sambil salting ditempat.

"ah, ma...makasih...m,maaf..." kata Souji gagap, abis malu sih, udah melakukan hal memalukan didepan para senpainya, terutama di depan seorang cewek cantik kaya Minako.

"jangan-jangan kamu anemia lagi, nanti pas jam istirahat kuanter ke uks ya" sergah Minako masih sambil masih menyanggah lengan Souji dengan gagahnya(?)

"s..sepertinya bukan karna anemia koq senpai, nanti juga sembuh sendiri" kata Souji menolak dengan sesopan mungkin, ia ga mau melakukan hal memalukan lagi didepan senpai satu ini, habis, senpai yang terkesan agak tomoy ini membuatnya tergagap-gagap setengah mati!

"yah, untuk jaga-jaga, sebaiknya kau makan ini" kata Akihiko sambil menawarkan 1 bungkus vitamin ke tengan Souji.

"hei, kalian yang disana! cepat masuk! 3 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi!" teriak seorang siswa yang bertugas menyambut didepan pagar sekolah.

~pembatas cerita~

" nah, hari ini ada 2 teman baru kalian yang akan belajar bersama di kelas ini, mereka datang dari tempat jauh loh, jadi bantulah mereka bila mereka mengalami kesulitan disini ya~?"kata seorang guru cantik, yang anehnya mirip Yukari versi dewasa menurut Souji. "ayo perkenalkan diri kalian!" kata guru itu meneruskan.

"namaku Sou-..." belum sja selesai memperkenalkan diri, pintu kelas dibuka keras dan terlihatlah sesosok remaja cowok dengan gaya rambut yang sangat Souji kenal, plus mp3 yang selalu memutarkan lagu persuing my true self kesukaannya. yap, siapalagi kalau bukan sahabatnya di Inaba dulu, Yosuke Hanamura.

"Y...Yosuke! kamu sekolah disini? b..bagaimana dengan inaba dan Junes?" kata Souji kaget bukan main. " ehehe, hei, partner! kita ketemu lagi nie~" kata Yosuke sambil pose peace kaya_ Kida Masaomi_ dari _Durarara_, plus nafas tersengal-sengal. terdengar suara murid-murid berbisik satu sama lain, bahkan terdengan celotehan para Fujoshi atau fangirl di kelas itu. "p..partner katanya!" kata seorang cewek yang diikar gaya pig tail. "kyaah~ jangan-jangan mereka~?" teriak cewek lain sambil berblushing dan bergoyang-goyang dikursi duduknya kaya gasing. "ouuuh~!_ YAOI_!"Teriak cewek rambut pendek hingga sang cewek fuji yang bersemangat itu terkena gaplokan teman cowok disebelahnya. "lo! mau_ yaoi_ keq, mau _yuri_ koq! teganya kau menyukai mereka lebih dari aku pacarmu, kita putus!"Kata cowok yang menabok,lebay, sambil berlari terisak keluar kelas.

kel;aspun menjadi hening sebentar akibat hal tadi

sampai akhirnya..."wowowowo~! tunggu dulu, jangan salah paham saudara-saudari! maksut aku manggil dia partner itu bukan dalam arti yang kaya gitu, tapi maksutnya mah bestest friend gitu loh!"teriak Yosuke membenarkan dengan panik. "apa kata PARTNER ku ini benar teman-teman, kita tak punya hubungan kaya gitu, lagi pula...aku ga pernah jatuh cinta." kata Souji mantap, sambil menekan kata "Partner" dan berpose jutek kaya _Lulouch Lamperouge_. alhasil pernyataan kedua cowok ini sukses mematahkan hati para Fujoshi yang barusan jatuh cinta dengan pairing Yaoi baru disekolah mereka.

"heeei! cukup! jangan ribut! Hanamura kun, berani sekali ya, kamu udah terlambat dihari pertama sekolah?"seru guru itu dengan venom yang ga kalah ama monster ular putih geje di dunia tv inaba. "ma..maaf bu, sepeda saya tadi mogok dijalan..." kata Yosuke dengan teori bodohnya untuk membenarkan diri. Souji cuma bisa menabok dahinya. ' aduh ,Yos...apa lu ga bisa kasih alasan yang lebih masuk akal? sepeda koq ada yang mogok? cape deeeh~' sang Souji berkata dalam hati.

kelas kembali ribut, tapi kini lebih dipenuhi tawa, karena lelucan garing krenyes-krenyes walau sebenarnya bukan lelucon juga dari prince of Junes.

"hmph! lain kali buatlah alasan yang tidak seperti anak baru lulus TK, sekarang, cepat perkenalkan dirimu!"teriak guru itu agak esmosi. "namaku Souji seta, 17 tahun! hobiku masak dan mancing! mohon kerjasamanya!" Kata Souji langsung perkenalan singkat , sambil membungkuk hormat. kini giliran Yosuke yang dibuat salting...'singkat,padat,dan jelas seperti Souji yang kukenal...'

"a..aku Yosuke Hanamura! umurku 17 tahun! hobiku dengerin musik di mp3ku, terus..terus...emm kalau anda tertarik dengan produk vegetables deluxe delivery atau sushi oyishi delivery, langsung saja hubungi mall Junes terdekat! nomornya #^$%$ ! sekian dan mohon kerjamanyaaaa~!" terang Yosuke panjang lebar sekaligus sambil promosi. si Guru udah ga bisa ngomong lagi, dia langsung membiarkan mereka dudu dibangku yang masih kosong, meja Souji dan Yosuke percis seperti di Inaba dulu, karna Meja Yosuke tepat dibelakang Souji. namun bedanya, meja sebelah Souji masih kosong.

"oke, sekarang pelajaran akan dimulai, semua yang tenang dan tertib " Kata bu guru yang kaya ibu yukari(?) itu. "ah saya lupa, saya guru wali kelas kalian, panggil saja aku mis Toriumi, kalau ada masalah ,jangan segan-segan untuk membicarakannya padaku di ruang guru ya." kata bu Toriumi menjelaskan kembali.

dan benarlah, pelajaran guru yang bernama Mis Toriumi ini sangat tegas, dan akurat...murid-murid membaca teks dan menghafalkan 10 halaman dalam waktu 15 menit, dan langsung quiz dadakan pula, mantab. Bagi Souji yang udah mempelajari bahan ini sih, quiznya ia kerjakan dengan mulus. sedangkan Yosuke yang sistem belajarnya selalu kebut semalam, kelabakan deh. emang nasib sial untuk para murid yang tipe belajarnya seperti Yosuke.

~~~~pembatas cerita~~~~

"hhh, gile bener tu guru...masa kita baru hari pertama sekolah aja, udah ada quiz sgala? sial.." keluh Yosuke. "nasib kau emang lagi apes aja kali, sekolah ini kan,standar kurikulumnya tinggi...KKMnya aja harus 75 untuk semua mata pelajaran" terang Souji dengan semangat _Napoleon Bonaparte_ nyerang negara tetangga (hah?) "...WHAT? serius lo Sou! KKM buat semua mata pelajaran di sekolah ini 75! ga mungkin!" oke, kini Yosuke panik, otaknya yang pas-pas-an dan hanya terbuat untuk berbisnis itu kalangkabut, karna walau ia pandai berbisnis, kalau soal masalah pelajaran di sekolah, dia itu tekor alias dibawah rata-rata,Puji Tuhan Yang Maha Esa bila ia bisa lebih kkm 65 di sekolah Yasogami dulu.

"memangnya kamu ga liat dulu syarat dan ketentuan sebelum kamu masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya Souji ,ia tahu kalau si Yosuke ini pasti terburu-buru sekolah dan lupa dengan detil penting seperti ini. "y..ya gua emang ga liat dulu sih...gua kira KKMnya bakal sama kaya Yasogami,paling tinggi juga 70,lagian aku ga kepikiran sampe sini, habis, gue tau kalau masuk sini gue bisa satu sekolah lagi ama elo Sou...otomatis gue semangat aja." terang Yosuke sambil memelas.

yah,Souji pun jadi simpati dan juga terharu dengan sahabat karibnya yang satu ini. "kalau kamu mau, aku akan mengajarimu bahan-bahan yang tidak kau kuasai, gue juga bisa bantu latih elo sebelum ujian tengah semester " jelas Souji ingin membantu meringankan beban berat kuli sahabatnya itu. dan dari kata-kata pertolongan Souji yang simple itu, mata Yosuke berkaca-kaca, "Sou! lo emang partner gue yang sejati! huaaaa~Thanks banget ya Sou! I love you puol dah!" teriak Yosuke sambil meluk Souji. dan adegan itu kembali dipandang bahkan dipotret oleh para Fujoshi sekolah yang lewat. "KYAAA! tuh kan bener mereka itu pasangan Yaoi! insting Fujo gue ga mungkin salah!" teriak wanita berambut pendek yang tadi diputusin pacarnya dikelas."masa sih? biasa aja tuh." Kata cewek lain yang pastinya_ Straight._

Souji cuman bisa merasa merinding, kedekatan Yosuke dengannya memang bisa mengundang kesalahpahaman. ia cuman bisa salting dan mijit-mijit kening jidatnya ditempat. "Yos, gue terima ucapan terimakasih loe, tapi sebaiknya ekspresi loe yang menunjukan rasa terimakasih itu ga espresionis banget kaya gini...kalau loe sampe ga punya pacar gimana coba? masa musti gue yang tanggung jawab?" terang Souji kalem, walau nadanya rada menunjukan setres juga.

"heh? a..apanya?" tanya Yosuke melepas pelukannya dan mengubah posisinya jadi bergaya tumpang dagu kaya patung_ the thinker_. 'ampun deh nih orang...entah emang dia ini bego, ga sensitif, ato emang lemot dari sononya?'. Souji langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka,"oh,ya...lo udah liat pamflet ekskul belom? mau ikut apa". "heh? gue belom liat tuh...lagian, kayanya gue ga akan ikut, gue masih harus bantu-bantu kerja di Mal Junes yang baru dibuka diseberang Mal lama. jadi persaingannya agak ketat disana, sibuk banget deh" terang Yosuke panjang lebar. "ngomong-ngomong, kalau kamu ada disini...kamu datang sama Teddie juga,Yos?" tanya Souji penasaran. "hm? iya, dia ikut gue, dia kan udah jadi maskot resminya Junes...hahaha, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kumpul-kumpul di Junes?" ajak Yosuke dengan semangat '45.

"ide bagus tuh, nanti boleh kuajak senpai-senpaimu tidak? " Tanya Souji ikut semangat dengan ide Yosuke yang tumben cemerlang ini. "loh? baru hari pertama udah punya banyak kenalan? mana Senpai pula...itu Souji untukmu" jawab Yosuke sambil bersiul dan memberi pose jempol.

" yah, itu karena aku satu dorm dengan mereka Yos..." Kata Souji. "Loh? loe tinggal di Dorm? emang ga ada kenalan disini? kaya Pak Dojima, paman atau bibimu gitu? sory kalo gue sok ikut campur...tapi, Ortu loe emang kemana sih?" Jawab Yosuke agak kesel, abis, sohibnya tinggal di Dorm, sedang Ortu jarang nemuin dia, padahal udah 2 taun! sebagai sohib yang baik, tentu Yosuke marah. "Yah, mereka sibuk Yos, nyokap gue ada di prancis ngurusin perusahaan butik ama tekstilnya. sedang bokap gue sibuk ngurusin urusan organisasi ECOSOC di amerika, habis, dia kepilih jadi wakil sih..."terang Souji panjang lebar.

"eeeh? se..serius? gue cuman tau ortu loe sibuk...tapi gue ga tau kalo mereka ternyata orang-orang penting..." si Yosuke, amarahnya langsung redam seketika, dan malah ciut sambil salting. gue ga bisa marah kalau begini, habis memang terbukti kalau ortunya pasti emang sibuk banget. tiba-tiba handphone Yosuke berdering, setelah berbicara dengan orang diseberang sana, Yosuke langsung minta maaf karna harus pergi, urusan kerja mendadak gitulah.

mumpung Souji lagi ga ada kerjaan,dia memutuskan untuk liat-liat club ekskul . di gedung olah raga, tercatat ada 4 macam ekskul, yaitu, sepak bola, basket, tennis, Kendo. lalu di gedung kesenian ada 5 macam club ekskul yaitu menjahit,memasak, seni rupa,paduan suara, band. sedang klub diluar itu adalah klub pecinta alam yang kerjanya sering hiking ke gunung atau hutan. berhubung siswa Di Yasogami ini bisa mengambil 2 macam kegiatan klub, Souji harus memilih dengan matang.

"hmm, nanti sajalah milihnya" kata Souji pelan, otaknya sudah mulau panas karena berpikir.

Diperjalanan pulang Souji melihat ada sebuah Kuil. ketika melihat Kuil itu, ia jadi teringat dengan rubah imut, teman binatangnya dulu. yah, apa salahnya coba berdoa di kuil, Souji pun pergi dan melihat sekeliling kuil. beda dengan Yasogami, kuil ini rapi, luas,tapi entah kenapa sangat sepi pengunjung, bahkan Souji tak melihat seorangpun di kuil saat ini. mencoba untuk berdoa, tiba-tiba saja ada bunyi semak-semak bergesekan. Souji kaget, habis ada suara geraman hewan buas dibalik semak-semak itu. dan tiba-tiba saja, hewan yang ada dibalik semak itu terbang menerjang Souji, hingga jatuh ke tanah. Souji kaget bukan main, karna ada kuku-kuku panjang yang kini tengah ditodongkan padanya. dilihatnya hewan yang sedang "menodongnya" itu dengan seksama, dan ternyata hewan itu adalah kucing hitam yang anehnya sebesar anjing shiba, apa hal ini mungkin? ato ini sebenarnya bukan kucing?

Souji hanya terdiam menunggu apa yang akan kucing lakukan itu padanya, habis kalau ia bergerak sedikit, lehernya bisa tergores kukupanjang si kucing yang berukuran hampir 3 cm itu. Kucing hitam yang besar itu hanya memandangi Souji dengan seksama, mengendus bau Souji sebentar lalu mendengus dan pergi ke semak. Souji cuman bisa salting dalam posisi terlentang ditanah. tapi tiba-tiba, kucing itu membawa 1 buah kayu peringatan yang biasanya dibawa si rubah. lalu duduk manis didepan Souji dengan papan peringatan di mulutnya. Souji terbangun dan mengambil papan itu dari si kucing hitam. " apa kau mau aku membantu orang yang mengirim permintaan ini?" tanya Souji pada si kucing. ia hanya mendapat jawaban 'meowr' dari kucing itu."hnn, perkenalkan kuroneko-kun (kucing hitam) , namaku Souji seta, aku baru saja pindah kemari..." kata Souji lagi, sang kucing hanya menjawab dengan mengeong saja.

"akan kubantu orang yang mengirim permintaan ini, dengan begitu, kau akan senang bukan?" tanya Souji lagi namun kini dengan senyuman Deadlynya, sang kucing tercekat,lalu membuang wajahnya dari pandangan Souji karna malu. ekornya terlihat bergoyang-goyang senang (entah ini kucing atau anjing).

setelah berpamitan dengan si kucing, Souji langsung menuju dorm. Disana sudah duduk Mitsuru yang sedang membaca buku Novel tebal, dan Ken yang sedang minum susu hangat. "selamat datang Souji, bagaimana dengan studimu disekolah?" sambut Mitsuru."semua baik-baik saja Mitsuru-senpai" jawab Souji sopan. "hmm, baguslah...oh,soal ekstrakulikuler, kau boleh mengambil 2 buah subjek, sudah kaupikirkan akan masuk ke klub apa?" Tanya Mitsuru lagi.

"sebenarnya saya balum ada ide" Jawab Souji sejujurnya. "yah,tak apa...kau memang baru masuk sekolah, sedang ekstrakulikuler akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi."terang Mitsuru. Pintu Lounge terbuka,dan masuklah Yukari,Fuuka,Ken,Junpei,dan Minato. "Selamat datang kalian semua"sambut Mitsuru. "hei Sou-chan!" teriak seseorang dibelakang Rombongan Yukari, yang tentunya sudah pasti Minako.

"mau pergi bareng kita ke Mall baru ga? katanya sih,Mall bartu ini lebih gede dari Pawlounia Mall~!" kata ceweq Tomboy ini dengan antusias. "Mall baru? Junes?" tanya Souji. "Mitsuru -Senpai mau ikut? "Ajak Yukari. tapi Mitsuru menolak dengan turun dari lantai 2, dan meminum susu hangat di dapur. "Ken-chan mau ikut?" tanya Minako lagi. "e...eh? aku? mmm..maaf,aku ada PR yang harus diselesaikan" jawab Ken. entah mengapa kalau melihat Ken yang seperti itu, Souji jadi teringat dengan Nanako di Inaba, matanya jadi sedikit menitikan air mata . "mau kubantu ,Ken?" tanya Souji dengan senyum Deadlynya. Semua orang diruangan pada tercekat dan Blushing ga karuan. Mitsuru dan Minato yang langsung terlepas dari Mantra deadly simle Souji langsung menyelamatkan Ken yang pikirannya telah terjangkit virus dari Souji, . Dan untung saja mereka melakukannya kurang dari 4 detik, kalau tidak, Ken pasti udah ada di dunia lain dengan muka dreamy. "a..aku yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan PR, sebaiknya kau ikut bersenang-senang dengan mereka Souji." ucap Mitsuru cepat. "ayo, cepat..." celetuk Minato menyeret Souji dari tempat kejadian, Diliriknya ke belakang, Ken masih Blushing dengan wajah bengong menatap tempat dimana Muka Souji berada tadi. 'Semoga damagenya ga permanen..." kata Minato berduka dalam hati.

Sesampainya Di Mall bernama Junes, para cewek dan 1 cowok langsung menerjang baju discount (Yukari), menerjang alat elektronik discount (Fuuka), dan balapan makan paling banyak biar dapat kupon gratis makan disana 1 taun (Minako) dan (Minato). Junpei cuman bisa mendengus dan geleng kepala. "hei Sou, kita ke arcade aja yu?" ajaknya. "menyelesaikan game memang impian semua cowok, ayo!" Terima Souji dengan pose tangan di kepal dan muka serius.

sat berjalan menuji arcade, tiba-tiba pundak Souji disentuh, saat berbalik ke belakang , terdapat Yosuke dengan seragam kerja dan cengiran khas-nya. "yo partner! ga nyangka kau langsung ke sini...gimana? junes ini lebih hebat dari yang di Inaba kan?"

"yosuke...hm, memang lebih besar dan lebih lengkap." jawab Souji sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. "hei Sou, siapa nih? temen u? " tanya Junpei sambil mengutak-atik topi basebol nya.

"ah, iya, kenalin...dia..."

"sahabat terbaiknya Souji, nama gue Yosuke Hanamura, salam kenal senpai"

'wooo, loe kerja disini?" tanya Junpei lagi. "dia kerja buat ngebantuin usaha Ayahnya, sebut aja dia pangeran Junes" terang Souji sambil terkekeh-kekeh dibagian akhir.

"p..pa..pangeran Junes! wow dude! loe anak pemilik Junes ini?" tanya Jnpei tak percaya, mulutnya menganga lebar.

"ehehe, iya, tapi posisiku disini cuman sebagai pekerja sales market aja..." Yosuke menjawab sambil cengengesan, dan garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sepertinya sedikit berketombe.

tiba-tiba terdengar suara cewek yang lagi berebutan baju diskon deseberang sana. yang tertangkap telingan Souji dan Junpei adalahy suara cempreng Yukari yang bergema seentaro market. "loh? Yuka-Tan lagi berantem ama sapa tuh?' Tanya Junpei keringetan.

"mau lihat kesana Junpei-san?" tanya Souji. "hah! ogah ah! liat dari sini aja udah keliatan kaya neraka gitu, apalagi harus masuk didalemnya...aku mengkhawatirkan keperjakaanku!" jawab Stupei sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil melihat wajah para _oni_ dan_ youkai_ disana.

"e...h? hah? apa hubungannya ama keperjakaanmu senpai? " tanya Souji lebih bingung dan bersalting ria mendengar alasan senpainya yang khawatirnya sedikit tidak waras itu.

"coba saja sendiri kesana" stupei menjawab mantap dengan bunyi cling bintang yang dihasilkan dari kilauan matanya."...? err..ok" jawab Souji ga pasti.

"yu..Yukari-san! " teriak Souji , namun sekeras apapun ia berteriak, suara jeritan para gadis,tante,dan nenek-nenek yang berebutan baju diskon tak bisa dikalahkannya.

terpaksa, Souji harus menyelinap masuk dari desakan-desakan para wanita itu agar bisa ketemu Yukari-senpai. dan ohlala~ para wanita yang menyadari kehadiran sesosok pria remaja yang ganteng langsung bermata blink-blink dan mengeluarkan nafas bernafsu(?), tiba-tiba saja, dalam perjalanan yang susah itu, pantat Souji ada yang meraba!

"ah!" teriaknya kaget

lalu tiba-tiba, ada yang mencium pipinya.

"hah!"teriaknya lagi

ada juga yang mencium tengkuknya.

"gyaah!"

dan terakhir ada seseorang yang tak tau malu meraba di daerah sakralnya Souji

"GUAAH!"

sesampainya didepan Yukari Souji cuman bisa ngos-ngosan dan duduk terkulai dilantai, kaget dan shock dengan grepe-grepe geje barusan.

"loh? Souji? kenapa kamu?" tanya Yukari cemas

"tolong jangan tanya lagi senpai, aku bisa bunuh diri kalau kau ingatkan lebih lanjut..." jawab Souji dengan mode emo. "eh...err? ma..mau smothie? aku traktir deh!" tanya Yukari dengan tujuan ingin menceriakan kembali cowok yang tampangnya udah mau mati didepannya ini. Souji mengangguk, dan akhirnya diseretlah ia ke counter penjual Smoothie terdekat. Yukari beli Smoothie rasa stroberi,sedang Souji dibellin Smothie yang rasa mint. Souji menyedot Smoothienya sambil sulking, Yukari jadi bingung musti ngapain lagi biar _kouhai_nya ini kembali ceria."er..ehehe, kamu jn=angan sulking gitu sou, mukamu jadi kaya uke di manga-manga Sho-ai tuh" kata Yukari yang anehnya cukup berpengetahuan di bidang per_fujoshi_an. otomatis perkataan senpainya itu membuat Souji makin berwajah masem, mukanya udah blank datar ga ada ekspresi. "eh...em...gimana kalau kita coba hang-out? er..maksutku, cuman buat hari ini aja...ah, aku ga maksut apa-apa koq...cuman pengen lebih kenal temen se-dorm-ku aja..." kata Yukari panjang lebar. 'intinya ini seperti nge-date kan? ya sudahlah...' pikir Souji dalam hati. "baiklah senpai, aku juga kepisah dari Junepi-san...jadi lagi ga ada kerjaan"terang Souji.

"bagus! kalo begitu sekarang kamu temenin aku ke toko butik disana ya? ada diskon ehehe.."

horror, itulah yang dirasakan Souji saat mendengar ajakan senpainya. "eh? tu..tunggu senpai, kenapa gak beli di toko itu aja?"tunjuk Souji ke salah satu toko butik yang biasa dikunjungi ibunya. "eeh? kau gila? itu toko butik mahal banget tau! cuman orang-orang berduit kaya Mitsuru senpai yang bisa beli disana!" jawab Yukari. 'hah? masa? emang mahal banget ya? tapi koq, ibu selalu baju disana bisa ampe selusin' kata Souji dalam hati.

"ah! sial! udah banyak kerumunan disana, harus cepat-cepat! ayo Souji!" teriak Yukari sambil menyeret Souji ke kerumunan neraka grape-grepe.

"tu..tunguu...tidaaak! hatiku belum siap!" teriak Souji histeris sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan menarik tubuhnya mundur. tapi kekuatan seorang wanita penggila barang diskon seperti Yukari lebih Kuat dibanding Souji saat itu, mau tak mau tokoh utama kita tersayang pun terseret dan masuk kedalam kerumunan.

"AAAAAH!" teriakan Souji yang mirip kaya cewek mau diperkosa itu menggema ke seluruh Junes. "huachi!" Kanji di Inaba terbersin-bersin...'kenapa perasaanku mengatakan Souji-senpai lagi melakukan suatu tindakan yang kewanitaan ya?'katanya dalam hati, lalu menabok Jidatnya karna terbayang Souji versi cewek yang ada di kontes croosdressing beauty peagant dulu.

To be continued.

wuih, ini chap terpanjang yang pernah gue tulis. mumpung libur tengah ujian. (hah?)

well, gimana pendapat kalian dengan chap ini? kurang seru? atau garing kebanyakan kecap bacot?

btw, kapan ya para shadow keluar?

apa mending fokus di tartarus, ato gabungan tartarus ama mayonaka tv versi P3?

kapan kira-kira Shinjiro dan Koromaru akan dikenalin ke Sou-chan? kapan temen-temen Souji yang lain dateng? kenapa author banyak pertanyaan?

rajin-rajin bertanya biar ga sesat di jalan (halah, makin ngawur saja Author geje ini.

BTW,tolong kasih saran dan idenya ya~

JANGAN LUPA REPIU! BIAR GUEH MAKIN BERSEMANGAT DAN BERNAFSU MEMBUAT KELANJOTAN FIC INI

Sekian~!


	4. Silver is Lost

Silver is Lost

Desclaimer: rumah produksi game yang maha dewo Atlus! (tapi Souji dengan Charm tingkat Gigolo Pro max + Skill unik Deadly Smile itu punya saya! XD)

Persona 3 & 4 Crossover

Pegal Linu disekujur tubuh...itulah yang dirasakan Souji ketika bangun pagi hari ini. Flashback kemarin mengingatkannya lagi pada neraka Grepe-grepe geje, yang secara garis besar sudah melukai harga dirinya sebagai pria cool yang selalu siap sedia. Souji benar-benar pengen nangis, dirinya memang player sejati yang sudah men-charm berbagai jenis makhluk hidup selama di Inaba...tapi yang namanya Kota, tentu level yang diperlukan akan lebih tinggi. "gue ga nyangka kalo Kota adalah tempat yang begitu menyeramkan." desah Souji lemas.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk lumayan keras, dan keluar suara cempreng membahana diluar koridor, "Heeei~Sou-chan udah bangun? udah jam 5.15 loh~ayo bangun!"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Minako-senpai~!" kata Souji sambil cepat -cepat membereskan buku pelajaran yang akan dibawa, mengambil baju ganti dan handuk, lalu meraikan kembali kasurnya. Pintu dibuka, dan Souji disambut dengan wajah Manis Minako yang masih memakai baju tidur. "Selamat pagi senpai!ada apa ya? "tanya Souji agak bingung, habis tak biasanya senpai manis satu ini membangunkannya pagi-pagi begini. "ehehehe~setelah kau selesai mandi...siapkan sarapan ya? kudengar dari Akihiko senpai kau yang akan bertugas membuat makanan bukan? "tanya Minako dengan senyum manisnya yang memancarkan sinar UV.

"uh,err..." jawab Souji gelagapan.'emang gue pernah janji soal ini ya? kalo ga salah, Akihiko-senpai emang pernah nyuruh sih...tapi kalo ga salah cuman soal makan malem ...err, oh well...' kata Souji dalam hati. "sudah,sudah, ayo cepat mandi sana!" Minako yang sudah tak sabar untuk makan sarapan hari ini ,mendorong Souji dari lantai dua kearah wc cowok di lantai satu. Belum saja masuk, wc wanita disebelahnya terbuka...memperlihatkan...'OMG!' kata batin Souji miris. gimana tidak, Yukari yang keluar dari WC memang memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap, namun handuk terlihat digantungn di pundaknya dan dililitkan pada kepalanya. yang bikin ga enaknya itu adalah masker kecantikan berwarna hijau tai kuda yang dipakai Yukari sekarang, lengkap dengan acar yang kini ditempeli di kedua matanya. jadi, Yukari yang baru saja keluar dari wc wanita ini terlihat seperti Zombie saja.

"loh, Yukari? abis mandi ya?" tanya Minako dengan suara tanpa dosa miliknya. "eh? iya, kulitku mulai kasar, jadi harus diberi perawatan lebih...untung saja di Junes kemarin aku sempat beli masker pelembut kulit dari bahan Avocado...kau mau mencobanya Minako?" Jawab Yukari panjang lebar menjelaskan, tak sadar bahwa Souji ada didepannya dan sudah berwajah pucat.

"ga usah deh, aku ga suka pake masker...abis ribet" jawab Minako sambil terkekeh, menahan tawa karna melihat muka horror Souji. 'cepat masuk sana, kalo ketauan Yukari loe lagi liat dia dalam keadaan gini, bakal ribet nanti' bisik Minako pelan, mau ga mau nafas cewek itu menggelitiki kulit leher sensitif Souji. 'i..iya deh'balas Souji cepat -cepat masuk ke wc cowok, tanpa menimbulkan bunyi,sedang Minako dan Yukari entah sedang ngobrol tentang gosip terbaru disekolah atau apa. 'hhh, yah,namanya juga cewek...' kata batin Souji mendesah. tak memakan dari 10 menit, Souji sudah selesai mandi dan langsung memasak sarapan untuk semua penghuni Dorm. Sarapan pagi yang dia buat hari ini adalah chicken Soup dengan jamur. Ditaruhnya soup itu pada beberapa mangkuk, lalu ia taruh di meja makan, lengkap dengan roti prancis panjang yang sudah ia potong.

"aaah~ sarapannya sudah siap Souji? harumnya~~~~!" teriak Minako sambil menuruni tangga, dibelakangnya sudah ada Minato,Mitsuru,Akihiko dan Ken. "hm? yang lain mana? masih belum siap?" tanya Souji dengan suara halusnya yang ga nahaan~ (bagi Minako yang kini udah berfidget ria di kursi makan). "well, Junpei masih ngorok dikamarnya, sama sekali tak bergeming walau sudah diketuk pintunya sekian kali...mungkin karena ia maen di Game Center sampai subuh kemarin." terang Minato dengan santainya. "kalau Yukari masih dandan. tapi bentar lagi ia turun koq...kalo Fuuka, aku kurang tahu, dia sepertinya sudah bangun, tapi entah kenapa ketika ditanya, ia menjawab sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak." Terang Minako menjelaskan dari pihak cewek.

"Aigis, sedang medical check-up dengan Chairman dari kemarin, mungkin ia tak akan pilang dalam waktu dekat."kata Mintsuru ikut dalam pembicaraan. tiba-tiba saja, terdengar teriakan yang 'kurang elegan' dari lantai atas. "DASAR STUPEI MESUM!" teriak seorang gadis, lalu terdengar bunyi tamparan yang lumayan keras, "AU~KIRA-KIRA DONG YUKA-TAN ! aku kan udah bilang ga sengaja! lagian suruh siapa kau jalan sambil nyawer BH dengan mata ditutupi timun begitu di koridor!" teriak suara Lelaki membalas.

Souji cuman bisa sweatdrop, melihat percakapan geje berbumbu mesum tersebut, ditambah dengan ekspresi para senpainya yang sepertinya sudah sangat maklum dengan hal seperti itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua orang yang bertengkar tadi sudah memakai seragam lengkap dan duduk dikursi masing-masing. "pagi semua" sapa Yukari, "hei~" sapa Junpei dengan nada malas. "akhirnya kau bangun juga Junpei, kukira walau ada _bom fatman_ ala _Nagasak_i nyerang juga,kau pasti masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya ." tanya Minato agak terkejut.

"ah, kampret loe, dasar _Natto (sejenis makanan fermentasi kacang dari jepang)_! wong kamu sudah nyiapin sesuatu biar aku bangun!" cetus Junpei agak kesal. yang dimasut 'sesuatu' oleh Stupei tadi adalah nada dering pembangun yang sudah diutak-atik Minato sebelumnya. Dan Nada pendering pembangun yang bisa bikin mata Stupei kita ini langsung melek adalah suara Stupei sendiri yang lagi teriak saat melihat kecoak tahun lalu, dan terekam dengan sempurna oleh handphone Minato. Suaranya kira-kira seperti " KYAAAAH~ ADA KECOAK ! TOLONG AKU YUKA-TAN! " yah, gitu deh, suara teriakan Stupei itu jauh dari kata Manly.

Minato terkekeh pelan, senang dengan hasil perbuatan usilnya, Minako dan kawan-kawan lainnya pun sudah pada ketawa, cuman ditahan. "ahahaha~dasar Stupei, makanya biasakan bangun pagi!" cela Yukari. Jidat Junpei mulai berkedut,"yah, setidaknya aku tidak harus bangun pagi dengan memakai masker menjijikan sambil menempeli irisan sayuran dimuka sendiri~" Ejek Junpei membalas. Tatapan sinar laser ala dewi Io kini memancar menyoroti Stupei. sang Pria berjanggut tersebut pun hanya bisa meringkut dan bergidik ria dikursinya bagai orang yang kena Ayan.

"Sudah-sudah, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian, Souji sudah berusaha membuatnya dari pagi sekali loh" Terang Akihiko mendamaikan Suasana. Dengan wibawanya sebagai senpai yang paling tua di dorm, semua pun akhirnya mengikuti sarannya.

"oh,ya, Souji...kamu sudah terpikir akan masuk ekskul apa? sebaiknya kau mulai memilih dari sekarang, agar kedepannya tidak repot." Tanya Mitsuru dengan nada menyuruh.

"umm...masih belum, akan kupikirkan lagi setelah pulang sekolah nanti..." kata Souji pelan.

"Yap! terimakasih atas makanannya~! aku pergi dulu ya, ada latihan pagi sih~! sampai jumpa disekolah semua~!" Kata Minako dengan Girang, dia sudah makan piring ketiganya dan langsung melesat keluar, beberapa detik kemudian, Minato menyusul namun dalam kasusnya, dia hanya bilang "aku pergi dulu" dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, setelah semua sudah pergi berangkat, Souji dibantu Fuuka membereskan piring kotor, dan segera menyusul.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, Yosuke berlari mendekati Souji. "yo!pagi,dude~! " Sapa Yosuke dengan ceria, Souji hanya balas mengangguk pelan dan senyum sedikit, bukan senyum penuh charm yang biasa sih, mungkin karna Souji kurang niat ? "aku baru dapet SMS dari Naoto hari ini, kau tahu? katanya ia akan pergi ke port island untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang ada di disebuah bar kecil dekat bioskop! Mau bantu dia sepulang sekolah nanti?" Terang Yosuke panjang lebar, sepertinya ia semangat karna ada anggota team investigation lain yang datang kemari. "mungkin...tapi aku tak jamin bisa datang hari ini, apa Naoto memberi tahumu kira-kira kapan kasus itu terpecahkan? " Tanya Souji sembari melirik ke arah Yosuke. "memang kenapa? ah! benar juga...jika kasus itu selesai cepat, maka Naoto akan pulang cepat juga..." jawab Yosuke kini jadi agak lesu. "yah, yang penting kasusnya selesai kan? bukannya semakin cepat malah semakin bagus? biar tidak jatuh korban lagi..." Terang Souji sembari memberikan aura positif kasat mata.

bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Yosuke dan Souji cepat-cepat berlari masuk kelas yang ada di lantai 3. Sesampainya didepan lorong kelas, "oh, sial! Guru sejarah yang aneh itu sudah didepan pintu!" kata Yosuke panik. " Tunggu Yosuke, sembunyi dulu..." jawab Souji sembari menarik tangan Yosuke untuk bersembunyi dibalik rak buku yang melekat di tembok. "diam dulu sebentar, kita masuk lewat jalan belakang, berbarengan dengan masamune jadi-jadian tu...jangan lupa merangkak Yos!" terang Souji. "sip,partner!" jawab Yosuke singkat.

Benarlah ketika guru itu hendak masuk, Souji cepat-cepat menggeser pintu belakang perlahan dan merangkak masuk menuju tempat duduknya secepat cicak. Sedang Yosuke? bagaikan ninja ia merangkak masuk, secepat kilat dan tak terlihat. Yosuke memang lebih agile dibanding Souji sih, itu terbukti dengan gelagat bertarungnya yang tak bisa diam saat di mayonaka tv dulu. Guru yang selalu tampil nyentrik dengan memakai costume Date Masamune dari zaman Sengoku ini, sudah masuk kelas dan memulai pelajarannya. Yosuke dan Souji mengeluarkan nafas lega. tapi, tiba-tiba sang guru bertanya.."loh? kenapa pintu belakang kelas tidak ditutup?" gara -gara itu, Yosuke dan Souji mulai keringat dingin. "hei, murid yang dibelakang, tutup pintunya!" tegur si masamune jadi-jadian itu. guru satu itu emang nyentrik dan selalu bikin para murid suport jantung.

sepulang sekolah, Souji mulai melihat-lihat club ekstrakulikuler yang ada, ternyata di ekskul kendo Souji melihat Minato sedang latihan dengan para senpai lainnya, dan lagi, sepertinya latihan itu intens sekali. Belum saja sempat keluar, ketajaman indra Minato langsung menyadari kehadiran Souji dan memanggil namanya. Souji mau tak mau pergi ke arah Minato, yang kini sudah dikelilingi anggota klub kendo. "Perkenalkan semua, ini Dormates ku Souji Seta, tampaknya ia kemari karena tetarik dengan Klub kita..." kata Minato penuh arti. Serentak mata para anggota klub memperhatikan Souji dari ujung kepala sampai Ujung kaki.

"hmm, bodinya oke, cocok buat kendo" kata seorang senpai berambut hitam. "dan tampaknya ia bukan tipe yang temperamental" tambah anggota lain. "Intinya, dia bisa berguna di klub ini, dan takkan menyusahkan kita~! oke, kau resmi jadi anggota kami!" teriak kapten Kendo, yang tadi sparing dengan Minato. "eeeh? tu..tunggu.." Kata Souji kaget, Minato sudah tersenyum-senyum disampingnya. "Turnamen kali ini pasti bisa kita menangkan! " teriak sang kapten. "OOOOUUU~!" Teriak para anggota semangat. Souji cuman bisa cengo, ga tau musti ngapain buat ngehadapin situasi ini. Sebuah tangan putih yang kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki menyentuh pundaknya. "pasrah saja Souji, kau sudah resmi diterima sebagai anggota kami...dan lagi, menurutku ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang berguna untukmu...dikota banyak orang aneh dan berbahaya sih..." ujar Minato menasehati Kouhainya yang kini udah pucat.

Sepulang sekolah, Souji dan Yosuke pulang bersama. "dude, ada apa denganmu? koq, wajahmu seperti orang yang habis sembelit?" tanya Yosuke ngawur, Souji yang udah bete hanya memberi jitakan pelang kekepala pria hyper itu. "aku...terpaksa harus masuk klub kendo..." kata Souji lemas. "loh? bukannya itu bagus? kau kan cukup mahir memainkan pedang, bahkan saat di Mayonaka tv" Kata Yosuke berpikiran positif. "iya sih, tapi disini kan, tak seperti di Inaba...makanya kupikir bisa sedikit santai...mengambil klub yang...tak perlu memeras tenaga seperti, memasak atau melukis." Kata Souji semakin madesu. Gimana tidak, sejak ia diterima jadi anggota klub, latihan intensif langsung diterapkan padanya, dari push up 100 kali, lari lapangan 15 kali, dan sparing dengan 5 orang anggota kendo termasuk Minato. Souji sudah diambang ketidaksadaran, dan sudah mau pingsan di pundak Yosuke...kalau ia bisa.

"ya sudah, ayo ke Junes...kutraktir~" ajak Yosuke menyemangati. Bagi Yosuke Souji yang madesu itu bukan Souji, habis Souji yang madesu itu tingkah lakunya persis dengan cewek Tsundere yang ditinggal pacar. Yosuke dan Souji duduk di cafe , dan chill out sebentar, sambil membicarakan tentang topik yang terjadi disekolah. Topik yang tak terlalu penting, namun bisa membuat tertawa...seperti misalnya, bagaimana Bu Toriumi yang ketika menjelaskan tak sadar bahwa sepatunya berbeda sebelah, atau Junpei yang kepergok sedang menggunakan pakaian putri di klub drama tak resmi, sedang didandani Fuuka...

Sampai Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. "Hei, sudah malem banget nih...ayo kuantar kau pulang ke dorm, partner..." kata Yosuke , sudah menyiapkan kunci motor scooter . "jadi bagaimana, hari ini mau bantu Naoto?" tanya Yosuke semangat,

" hmm, ada pekerjaan rumah dan materi baru yang harus dipelajari...munkin besok. titip salam pada Naoto ya..." ucap Souji yang kini baru mengeluarkan deadly smilenya. 'deg' hati Yosuke berdegup kencang ketika melihat senyuman itu, lalu langsung memalingkan muka. "aduh, loe teh Sou...jangan ngeluarin jurus mautmu ke gua dong! nanti kalau gue sampe menyeberangi batas yang seharusnya tak boleh disebrangi gimana coba!? "Keluh Yosuke dengan muka Blushing. "hahaha, kau ini naif sekali sih...tapi aku ga ngeluaran jurus apapun koq, itu cuma reflex" ucap Souji yang entah kenapa kesannya agak menggoda. "ya, reflex senyumanmu itu mematikan tahu!" ujar Yosuke lagi masih memalingkan muka, ga mau bertatap langsung dengan Souji. "Ya, sudah...aku ke Naoto dulu...kau selesaikanlah apapun yang ingin kau kerjakan! sampai bertemu besok!" ucap Yosuke sambil nge-gas scooternya dan melaju pergi, menutupi Muka tomat rebusnya dengan helm.

Souji memasuki Dorm. Lampu ruang tamu atau Lounge masih menyala, namun koridor kamar cowok di lantai 1 sudah gelap, menandakan para senpai dan Ken sudah tidur. Souji pun menyusuri lorong menuju kamarnya dengan perlahan, lalu ketika masuk ke kamar, Souji langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kekasur, tidak bergerak. Souji langsung tertidur lelap.

detik detik menuju jam 12, setiap detik menghasilkan suara gaung yang membuat suasana malam itu mencekam. ketika jarum jam tepat berada di jam 12, suara pecahan kaca dan raungan makhluk tak dikenal menggema. "hei...hei! ayo bangun!" bisik suara anak lelaki begitu dekat ditelinga Souji. Ketika ia membuka matanya, terlihatlah sesosok anak lelaki yang memakai baju napi sedang memperhatikannya dari atas, dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. "uwaaa~! muncul!" teriak Souji histeris. Ternyata Dorm ini memang berhantu.

"ahahaha...tenang, aku tak akan menyakitimu...maaf, kau kaget ya?" kata anak lelaki misterius itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, padahal dia hampir saja membuat Souji terkena serangan jantung.

"..." Souji tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dirinya saat ini sedang dalam tahap nge-heng. "Aku lupa memberimu kontrak yang harus kau tanda tangani...habis, klien kami saat ini cukup banyak...eheh...ini kontraknya" kata anak itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku berisi kontrak dan bolpen. "ko...kontrak apaan? " tanya Souji ragu-ragu. "hmmm?, ya tentu saja kontrak selama kamu tinggal disini... " terang Anak misterius tadi dengan gaya yang bikin Souji ga enak badan alias meriang mendadak.

'siapa anak kecil mengerikan ini? apa aku bisa mempercayainya?' kata Souji dalam hati. seloah-olah bisa mendengar kata hati Souji, anak itu berkata, "perkenalkan! aku Pharos...dan aku bukan anak yang menyeramkan, hanya sedikit berbeda dari anak kebanyakan...dan ya, kau bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. ". Dengan kata-kata Pharos tadi, Souji sedikit percaya, walau masih ragu anak itu manusia atau bukan, Souji menandatangani kontrak itu. "yap, kontrak selesai, kalau kau ingin melihatnya lagi, kau boleh memintanya ke seorang pria tua berhidung pinokio, daah~! senang bertemu denganmu...lain kali kita akan mengobrol sebentar sebelum Dark Hour mulai ya~" kata Pharos sebelum ia menghilang bagaikan hantu gentayangan sungguhan.

kini, saat Souji sendiri dikamar, terdapat banyak kejanggalan. lantai, dinding , semua berwarna hijau terang , seperti berlumut. Handphone dan peralatan elektrik lainnya tak berfungsi. Dan terlebih lagi, ketika Souji membuka gordennya untuk melihat keadaan diluar, seisi kota gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan yang ukurannya besar sekali, berwarna kuning terang yang membuat perasaan Souji jadi tak enak ketika melihatnya. dan yang membuat Souji menjadi sangat waspada adalah, bercak-bercak darah yang ada disekeliling gedung, atau tembok kota, bahkan ada kumpulan darah yang membanjiri beberapa bagain kota, termasuk dinding dorm yang kini ditinggali Souji.

Suara menyeramkan terdengar memanggil-manggil Souji. Suara yang menurutnya sama sekali bukan suara manusia. 'KrssSOUuuuRJJiiiI...' panggil makhluk entah apa Cepat Souji mencari alat yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata. Ditemukannya stick golf yang pertamakali Yosuke berikan padanya sebagai senjata di Inaba dulu. Untung Souji selalu membawanya sebagai kenang-kenangan...barang itu malah berguna sekarang di situasi yang gila ini.

Suara panggilan itu semakin keras dan menggema, dan semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba saja Suasana hening, Souji pun jadi tegang sendiri 'apa makhluk itu sudah pergi?' Batin Souji berkata, sambil bergidik. Oke monster-monster di Mayonaka TV memang kuat dengan skill yang tidak masuk akal, tapi setidaknya tidak seseram dan menakutkan seperti ini. Bila Monster di Mayonaka TV langsung muncul dan menyerang...makhluk entah apa, yang Souji duga adalah suatu jenis Shadow baru, malah menakut-nakuti dan sama sekali tak bisa ditebak.

Souji mencoba bergerak perlahan keluar pintu kamarnya, dibuka lalu dilihatnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tak ada apapun. Souji keluar dari kamar sepenuhnya untuk mencari senpai-senpainya, namun yang tak diduganya, shadow yang dikiranya sudah pergi, menempel didinding atas ,tepat diatas pintu kamarnya. Sehingga saat Souji keluar dari kamar, Shadow itu menjatuhkan diri dan menyelimuti Souji dengan cairan hitamnya. "UAAAAAH~!" teriak Souji kaget, sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

Sementara itu, di command room ...

"Bagaimana keadaan diluar Fuuka?" tanya Mitsuru serius. " ada beberapa Shadow berkeliaran...semua normal, kita bisa pergi ke Tartarus hari ini..." jelas Fuuka didalam personanya ,Juno. "Bagus, kalian sudah siap? hari ini bulan purnama yang kedua, bersiap untuk melawan salah satu Shadow utama !" ucap Mitsuru semangat. "Tentu! tapi Mitsuru, kali ini tim mana yang akan pergi?" tanya Akihiko, sambil mengantungi beberapa item penyembuh seperti medicine, balm of life, dan sebagainya. "kuserahkan itu pada kalian berdua..." jawab Mitsuru dengan tersenyum simpul.

Semua mata memandang pada Minato dan Minako. Ya, sebenarnya Dorm ini adalah tempat bersarangnya para pengguna kekuatan misterius yang disebut dengan Persona User. Mereka disebut sebagai anggota SEES atau Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. sebuah ekstrakulikuler yang dibuat Grup Kirijo, untuk membasmi para Shadow dan memusnahkan Tartarus.

Minato dan Minako sendiri baru -baru ini menemukan kekuatan Persona mereka dan langsung terpilih sebagai Leader dalam operasi penjelajahan menara Tartarus. Bila mereka berdua tidak bergantian sebagai Leader, maka mereka dapat menjad Leader yang memilih anggota masing-masing sehingga terpecah menjadi 2 tim. Minato dan Minako saling berpandangan, "kita akan bagi jadi 2 tim." kata mereka berbarengan. Minato memilih Junpei , Mitsuru , dan Ken sebagai anggota timnya. Minako memilih Akihiko, dan Yukari. Biasanya jumlah anggota terbagi rata, namun karena Aigis tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, terpaksa Anggota tim Minako jadi ganjil.

"Karena anggota Timku lengkap, kami akan pergi menjelajah Tartarus terlebih dahulu" Kata Minato , sambil meminta persetujuan dari sepupunya. "baiklah, kalau begitu timku akan patroli di kota." Jawab Minako . "baik, kalau begitu...siapkan dulu diri kalian, pakai senjata, baju, dan item lain yang kalain rasa akan berguna. Kita akan pergi dalam waktu 10 menit!" suruh Mitsuru tegas. Dan sebagai senpai yang disegani para Kouhai-nya, semua menurut .

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Minato dan Minako berdering. Hanya satu hal yang dapat membuat alat elektronik berfungsi di Dark Hour, penghuni Velvet Room."Minako-san, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang tersesat di Tartarus, diantara tingkat 40-47, tolong selamatkan dia ,namun berwaspadalah , aku menemukan kejanggalan pada orang itu." kata Theodore,salah satu asisten Igor. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Minato, "Minato-kun...ada seseorang tersesat di Tartarus,diantara tingkat 40-47,selamatkan dia namun waspadalah, ada kejanggalan pada orang itu,...kalau hipotesaku benar...mungkin ia orang yang memiliki potensi!" ujar Elizabeth. Setelah percakapan mereka terputus,Minato dan Minako saling padang, setuju untuk memberikan informasi yang mereka dapat pada anggota SEES lainnya.

"Teman-teman, ada seseorang yang tersesat di Tartarus." ucap Minako, serius. "apa!? Fuuka, coba kau cari di Tartarus!" ucap Mitsuru khawatir, keadaan kembali genting. Memang , setiap ada orang yang hilang di Tartarus, anggota SEES akan panik, habis bila tak segera diselamatkan, orang yang tersesat itu akan mati. "ba..baik!"Jawab Fuuka, segera mengaktifkan Juno dan melakukan scanning dari jarak jauh. "iya , benar! aku merasakan ada manus1ia yang tersesat di Tartarus, tapi aku tak tahu dimana lokasi pastinya." Ucap Fuuka mengkonfirmasi.

"satu hal lagi..." kata Minato pelan,semua memusatkan perhatian padanya. " Fuuka, apa kau merasakan kejanggalan pada orang yang tersesat itu?" tanya Minato,serius, namun postur tubuhnya terlihat santai."um...memang ada yang sedikit aneh...aura yang dikeluarkannya terlalu kuat untuk ukuran manusia biasa...dia seperti..." Ucap Fuuka berusaha mencari tahu. "Kalau dugaanku tepat...orang yang tersesat itu mungkin saja punya Potensi.." kata Minato.

"!" semua kaget akan informasi itu. "kalau begitu kita ganti strategi, semua tim akan mencari di Tartarus" perintah Mitsuru tegas, semua langsung bergegas menuju Tartarus. Fuuka seperti biasa, tinggal di gerbang masuk untuk menjadi Backup, sedang Minato dan Minako langsung bergegas masuk ke Lantai 40. Tim Minato dan Minako berpisah ke arah yang berbeda.

Sedangkan Souji...

"uh...ugh" desah Souji kesakitan,sepertinya tubuhnya tebanting cukup keras ke lantai. Ketika ia membuka matanya, sebuah ruangan asing terlihat. "di..dimana ini? loh?" Soujibingung bukan main, padahal seingatnya tadi ia sedang di Dorm dan Shadow..."ah!" ingatan Souji pulih seratus persen. Setelah ia diserang Shadow itu, iatak sadarkan diri..dan sekarang ia ada di tempat aneh ini!

"Di...dimana gerangan diriku berada?" kata Souji meratapi nasib, sepertinya kesialan sedang jatuh cinta padanya sejak kemarin, mengingatkan lagi pada kasus Souji yang harus belanja dengan Yukari beberapa waktu lalu. Raungan makhluk halus terdengar dimana-mana, ada rintihan, dan sinar rembulan yang bikin merinding itu, apa Souji sedang mimpi Buruk?

yang penting, cari dulu jalan keluar. Souji mengandap-endap, sambil mengangkat tongkat Golf yang untungnya ikut terbawa, siap menghantam apapun yang datang padanya. "! sial !" ujar Souji lantang, ada seekor Shadow raksasa yang tak pernah dilihatnya, telah mengetahui keberadaan Souji, dan kini melesat kearahnya. Insting bertarung kembali aktif, Souji memasang posisi untuk melawan Shadow itu, namun tanpa backup seperti Rise atau Teddie...ini mungkin akan berbahaya bagi keselamatannya.

bersambung~~~

akhire...selesai! pingsan di depan kompi. Oke, Tartarus telah dimunculkan sodara-sodara~~~~Mayonaka TV nya ditunggu dulu ya? kalau digabung, author juga pusing musti gimana bikinnya...(*troll)

gimana chapter ini? lumayan panjang? ada ide untuk terusannya? jujur aja setelah ini kayane updet akan lebih lama. Why? dude, tugas sekolah gue numpuk!

Belom lagi Fic lain yang masih harus kuketik,yang panjangnya banyak aja gila, aaah~ aku melihat sungai STYX di sebrang sana...*ah, lebay tea...*

oh bey the wey~ Soal Ken Amada kita yang tercinta...di chap pertama saya bilang dia seumuran Souji, itu saya ralat sekarang...heheh (jamin pada ga nyadar) ...err, RALAT loh ya, ga jadi...Ken umurnya masih segede Nanako cuman lebih tua 1 tahun . So Ken tetep mempertahankan kemudaannya *gaplok* ehehm!

untuk chapter depan...minta usulan-usulan aja deh...biar ga usah capek nyari ide.

Review loh~ jangan lupa~~~! kalau lupa ntar dicium Ikutsuki! *ditabok para fans persona*

Ciaoo~~~


End file.
